Just Look At The Stars, I Will Be There
by Seicchin
Summary: Saat impian menjadi nomor satu sudah tercapai, tiba saatnya ia harus mengalami suatu takdir yang tak terelakan. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang tau akan hal itu, sampai saatnya tiba.. / Last Chapter, Updated! / RnR please?
1. The Beginning of All

_Summary ::_

_Saat impian menjadi nomor satu telah tercapai, tiba saatnya ia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang tak terelakan. Mengabaikan hal-hal kecil dapat menyebabkan suatu masalah yang fatal. Tidak ingin menjadi beban, itu memang sifatnya. Namun, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat membutuhkan orang yang dapat menghangatkan kembali hatinya yang telah hancur akibat kejadian yang menimpanya. Walau demikian, tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap menyimpan segalanya sendiri._

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
All Character(s) except OC are belong to Fujimaki Tadoshi  
This Story n OC are belong to me..**

**CHAPTER I  
**_**The beginning of All**_

* * *

''FOKUS! JANGAN PIKIR KARENA KITA SUDAH MENANG DI WINTER CUP, KALIAN BISA BERSANTAI RIA!''.

'ceh, perempuan ini gila' pikir mereka heran.

Tim basketball Seirin lagi latihan setelah menang di Winter Cup melawan Rakuzan kemarin.  
Yep, mereka berhasil mengalahkan si pemilik mata Emperor, Akashi, dengan skor 104 : 103. Awalnya mereka sendiri sama sekali tidak percaya, tapi itulah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang sangat membahagiakan.

''Ah, tunggu pelatih ini penting!'' teriak Kagami dari lapangan basket.

''Apa lagi Bakagami?!''.

''Jangan panggil aku Bakagami! Itu, Kuroko, hidungnya berdarah!'' Teriaknya panik sambil nunjuk Kuroko yang sibuk mengurus hidungnya. Orang yang di tunjuk pun langsung melihat ke arah Kagami.

''Ah, sepertinya aku mimisan'' katanya dengan nada datarnya itu.

''Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!'' Teriaknya marah sambil lari kearah Kuroko dan menariknya keluar lapangan.

''Maaf, Riko-san''. ''Sudahlah, kau baring di sini, dan Kogane-kun, Hyuga-kun! Cari kain bersih lalu ambil salju di luar! Kantin saat ini sudah tutup jadi kita pakai salju saja agar dia berhenti mimisan''.

Ide bagus Riko-chan.

''Lalu kau, Bakagami! Cepat ambilkan kotak obat!''.

''Iya iya! Sudah kubilang namaku bukan Bakagami!'' katanya sambil lari buat ngambil kotak obat itu.

''Ah, Hyuga tunggu! Ini, pakai saja sapu tanganku.'' kata Riko sambil mengoper sapu tangannya ke Hyuga. ''Oke!''

Riko sibuk mengurus Kuroko yang mimisannya tak kunjung berhenti. Kapas putih yang dia gunakan pun semuanya sudah menjadi merah. Seluruh anggota Seirin, termasuk Hyuga, Kogane, Riko dan Kagami sendiri merasa sedikit ada kejanggalan. Benar saja, hari itu masih musim salju sedangkan biasanya kalau seseorang mimisan itu karena kecapekan disertai dengan 'panasnya cuaca'. Namun kali ini, mereka baru saja memulai latihan. Rasa capek tidak akan berpengaruh saat ini.

''Maaf lama.. Ini saljunya!''.

''Oke, makasih.'' kata Riko yang langsung meletakkan sekantong salju tersebut di atas kepala Kuroko.

''Nah, kalau begini sudah aman!'' katanya dengan bangga. ''Semuanya! Lanjutkan pertandingan kalian!''.

''Yossh!'' teriak mereka kompak, kecuali Mitobe pastinya..

''Kuroko-kun, kau tetap di sini. Kali ini kau tidak perlu ikut. Dinginkan kepalamu agar darahnya tidak keluar lagi.'' Kata Riko sambil melangkah ke tempat penyimpanan kotak obat itu, di balas dengan anggukan kecil Kuroko.

Kuroko menaruh lengannya di atas wajahnya_ 'Keluar… lagi?' _pikir Kuroko. Ia juga mengalami hal yang sama beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula waktu kecil, ia juga sering mimisan seperti ini. Jadi menurutnya hal ini biasa saja dan bukan masalah yang berarti.

''Oi Kuroko, kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.'' Tanya Kagami dengan tampang serius.

Kuroko mengangguk lalu menatap Kagami dengan muka datar. ''Aku tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun. Pergilah latihan sebelum kau jadi salah satu korban kekerasan''.

''Heh'' Kagami bergidik ngeri. ''Ya sudah''.

* * *

''Hhhhhhh.. Hari ini pelatih menggila!'' Serunya pada Kuroko saat di jalan. Kuroko hanya diam menikmati minumannya. Memang, hari ini Riko bukannya membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka di Winter Cup, tapi malah membuat mereka berlatih sampai dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

''Oi, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu mimisan seperti itu!''

''Kagami-kun, kau sungguh menyebalkan.'' kata Kuroko sambil menatap Kagami dengan muka tripleksnya.

''Haaaaaaahh? Aku peduli padamu tau!'' katanya sambil menjitak Kuroko namun tidak kena karena Kuroko menggunakan Misdirectionnya. Kagami langsung berdecak kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun."

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya !"

"Kulitku dari dulu memang seperti ini, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Tiiiidaaakk ! Aku bilang kau lebih pucat dari biasanya bodoh!"

"Tidak, itu hanya imajinasimu saja, Kagami-kun. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Kau memang pucat, tapi ini lebih pucat lagi bodoh!"

Kuroko mengangguk. ''Ya, Kagami-kun memang bodoh."

Ingin rasanya Kagami memukul Kuroko. Namun saat ini mereka sedang berada di tengah keramaian. Jadi mau atau tidak, Kagami harus mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Ah, kita berpisah di sini Kagami-kun. Sampai jumpa."

''O-oi! Hhhh, ya sudah.'' ucap Kagami sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu mulai pergi.

* * *

Di perjalanan, Kuroko bertemu dengan si blonde.

''Ah, Kurokocchi!'' ya Kise, dengan wajah berbinar-binar Kise menghampiri Kuroko diikuti Kasamatsu, senpai setia Kise.

''Ah, domo Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san. Anu, Kise-kun, kau berisik."

''Heeeeee, kau kejam Kurokocchi!'' katanya sambil mengusap matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata buaya andalannya.

''Maaf Kise-kun, tapi aku tidak kejam seperti Akashi-kun.'' Jawab Kuroko protes namun tetap dengan muka datar.

''Ahahaha, kalau Kurokocchi jadi seperti Akashicchi, hhh.. aku tidak mau bayangkan."

Kise langsung keringat dingin saat coba membayangkan hal tersebut.

''Ah ya, Kurokocchi! Kau mau ikut? Kami mau ke warung Okonomiyaki loh! Aku yang traktir!'' seru Kise dengan wajah yang berseri-seri seperti anak kecil yang dikasih permen.

''Ho'oh, kau ikut saja Kuroko. Lagian kalau cuma kami berdua saja tidak seru.'' Senpai kesayangan Kise akhirnya buka mulut.

''Ah, terima kasih tawarannya, tapi maaf, aku sudah makan dengan Kagami-kun tadi. Saat ini aku masih kenyang. Jadi aku min-...''

''Kurokocchi! Hidungmu mengeluarkan cairan merah!''

''Itu darah bodoh! Dia mimisan!'' Kasamatsu gemas melihat Kouhai tercintanya yang lambat loading itu.

Sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin menyeret Kise kembali ke playgroup.

''Kurokocchi! Ini, pakai sapu tanganku!'' sontak Kise yang langsung menempelkan sapu tangannya di hidung Kuroko.

''Ak-..''

''Hueeee,, bagaimana ini? Senpai, bantu aku angkat Kurokocchi! Kita harus mela-.. ummm!'' Kuroko yang dari tadi pembicaraannya terpotong oleh teriakan heboh Kise, langsung menutup mulut Kise dengan tangan kanannya.

''Kau benar-benar berisik Kise-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kise-kun dan Kasamatsu-san tidak perlu khawatir.'' kata Kuroko dengan nada datarnya.

''Ya, dia benar Kise. Mimisan itu hal yang wajar. Jadi kau tidak usah mendramatisir keadaan.''  
''Heeeee'? Aku tidak mendramatisir keadaan, senpai!'' protes Kise.  
''Ah, kapan aku bisa mengembalikan sapu tanganmu Kise-kun?''  
''Hm? Ah, ambil saja Kurokocchi! Anggap saja kenang-kenangan dariku." seru Kise ngawur.

''Ja, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san.'' ucap Kuroko sambil nunduk beri salam.

''Hum! Istirahatlah yang cukup." Ucap Kasamatsu seperti seorang ayah yang menasehati anaknya.  
"Hai, Kasamatsu-san."

''Dadahh Kurokocchi! Hati-hati di jalan."

''Ayo cepat, Kise!''

''Tu-tunggu aku Senpai!''.

* * *

**_(Yo minna~,, awal ceritanya mungkin masih ngegaje ria. *kayak authornya, nanodayo*  
Tapi sesuai kata senpai-tachi, aku coba memperbaiki kesalahan dalam penulisanku._**_**  
*Arigatou, senpai-tachi~*  
Tapi entah kenapa ceritanya bertambah beberapa kalimat, jadinya seperti ini deh.. ._.**_  
_**Yang udah mau baca FFku ini, makasih ya~**__**)**_  
_**RnR please? **_


	2. Bad News

**Chapter 2  
**_**Bad News**_

* * *

_Tahun yang baru dan semester yang baru seharusnya menjadi awal untuk semangat dan sukacita yang baru. Namun, semuanya itu hanyalah angan-angan semata. Berharap untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang ada sangatlah tidak mungkin. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menjalaninya dengan penuh ketegaran._

''Kalian mengerti? Pertandingan ini akan di adakan seminggu lagi. Jadi, kita akan latihan setiap hari sepulang sekolah! SE-TI-AP-HA-RI!'' Jelas Riko. Pertandingan yang akan mereka ikuti itu, pertandingan basket yang sederhana saja dan terbuka untuk umum. Jadi tim basket dari mana saja bisa ikut bertanding asalkan sesuai dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku.

''Dan, dari awal sampai selesainya pertandingan, kita semua akan tinggal di sana.'' Hyuga, yang menemani Riko saat mendaftarkan anggota Seirin dalam pertandingan tersebut juga ikut menjelaskan.

''Hah? Bukannya pertandingannya hanya beberapa hari saja? Kenapa kita sampai harus menginap?'' tanya Izuki di ikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya.

''Itu karena lokasi pertandingannya berada di Osaka.'' Jawab Hyuga singkat.

''Haaah?!'' seru mereka kaget.

''Tenang saja, kita sudah di beri izin dari kepala sekolah. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir.'' Benar saja, waktu sang kapten dan pelatih mengajukan permohonan izin, kepala sekolah mereka langsung menyetujui. Bahkan seluruh anggaran dana yang di perlukan untuk biaya transportasi ditambah dengan biaya konsumsi selama mereka di sana, ditanggung oleh sekolah.

''Tapiii... Sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kemenangan kita di Maji Burger?'' usul Teppei dengan penuh semangat.

''Yosshha!''

''Oke,, kita akan kumpul jam 7 malam. Mengerti?''.

''Hai!''

****Setting Skip****

Liburan kemarin, Kuroko tidak bisa menikmati hari liburnya seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu. Mimisan hampir setiap hari. Luka kecil karena teriris yang seharusnya tidak masalah, kini mengalami pendarahan yang tidak wajar. Menggigil di sepanjang malam karena demam tinggi. Hal itu sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Karena itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk ke dokter sebelum berangkat ke Maji Burger.

''Kuroko Tetsuya!'' seorang perawat memanggil namanya.

''Hai..''

* * *

''Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 tahun ya..''

''Hai..'' balas Kuroko. ''Apa yang bisa kubantu nak? Seperti keluhan-keluhan mungkin?'' tanya dokter itu ramah. Awalnya Kuroko terlihat sedikit takut untuk menceritakan apa yang dia alami akhir-akhir ini yang menurutnya 'aneh'. Namun karena sudah bertekad, akhirnya ia menceritakan semuanya pada dokter itu. Sang dokter pun mendengarkannya dengan seksama, dab menulis beberapa gejala penting yang dialami Kuroko.

Setelah Kuroko menceritakan keluhannya, sang dokter langsung mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padanya.

''Baiklah nak, sejak kapan kamu mengalami mimisan yang seperti ini?'' Tanyanya.

''Sekitar 2 atau 3 hari sebelum pertandingan final di Winter Cup''.

''Hm, bagaimana dengan gejala menggigil? Apa hari dimulainya bersamaan dengan hari dimana kamu mulai mimisan?'' tanya dokter itu lagi.

''Tidak. Gejala itu dimulai saat liburan musim dingin kemarin. Awalnya aku pikir penyebabnya ialah musim salju. Namun, sampai saat ini gejala tersebut masih terjadi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk konsultasi ke dokter.'' ''Ah, iya, sewaktu kecil aku juga sering mimisan selama kurang lebih setahun, tapi setelah itu aku tidak pernah mimisan lagi.'' sambung Kuroko.

''Hm, oke nak. Aku akan ambil sedikit darahmu untuk ku teliti dulu. Dan juga foto ronsen untuk lebih pastinya. Untuk itu, ikutlah bersamanya ke laboratorium. Hasilnya akan keluar tiga hari lagi. Untuk itu aku memintamu datang kembali. Tapi kamu datang jam 6 sore saja. Aku harap, kamu bisa bersiap-siap menerima hasilnya, apapun itu.'' Kata dokter itu dengan tegas.

Kuroko menyeritkan dahinya. ''Apa penyakitku ini serius, dokter?'' tanyanya gugup.

''Aku tidak tahu nak. Semua kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi. Tapi aku bukan Tuhan, aku hanya dokter biasa nak. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa 'kamu mengidap penyakit serius' atau 'tenanglah, kamu tidak apa-apa' begitu saja. Semua itu perlu proses. Tapi, kamu juga harus tetap berpikir positif dan optimis bahwa kamu itu tidak apa-apa. Kalau dari awal kamu sudah pesimis, bagaimana nanti kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan? Itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.'' ucap dokter itu memberi nasehat yang membuat Kuroko terdiam kembali.

''Tidak apa-apa nak. Untuk saat ini, perbanyak istirahat dan makan makanan yang bergizi. Dan juga tetap optimis. Awalnya aku ingin bilang padamu agar rajin berolahraga, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Mengingat kalau ternyata kamu itu salah satu pemain basket. Ahaha.'' ucap dokter itu lagi sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kuroko dengan lembut. Kuroko langsung tertunduk malu.

''Nah, sekarang ikutlah dia. Sampai bertemu kembali.''

''Hai..'' Ucap Kuroko sambil nunduk memberikan salam lalu pergi mengikuti perawat tersebut.

****Setting Skip****

''Maaf semua, aku terlambat.''

''Ooh, Kuroko! Akhirnya kau datang juga!'' ucap Kagami sambil membawa segunung burger dan minuman berukuran jumbo.

''Cepatlah kemari, juga pesan saja sesukamu. Kami yang traktir kok.'' kata Teppei.

''Eh?''

''Sugwawah Kuwoko, pawa seumphai hini haghi beubai hahi ho (Sudahlah Kuroko, para senpai ini lagi berbaik hati kok)'' ucap kagami sambil mengunyah burgernya.

''geezz, Bakagami! Kalau kau mau bicara, telan dulu makananmu bodoh!'' protes Riko.

''Aku setuju dengan Riko-san, Kagami-kun. Kau memang bodoh.''

Kagami menelan makanannya. ''Apaaa? Oi Kuroko! Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan?!''

Semua anggota Seirin tertawa mendengar ocehan Kagami.

* * *

_3 Hari kemudian.._

_Hari yang ditentukan telah tiba. Sebentar lagi ia akan melihat hasil tes laboratoriumnya. Tetap optimis dan berharap akan hasil yang terbaik._

Kuroko melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam tersebut sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:21.

''Anou, semuanya, aku mau minta izin untuk pulang duluan hari ini.''

''Haaaah?!'' seluruh pemain dari Seirin yang sedari tadi sedang serius latihan, kini berbalik ke arah Kuroko dengan tatapan heran.

''Ada apa Kuroko-kun? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pulang cepat? Kau sakit?'' tanya Riko bingung. '' Ah, tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi sebenarnya, hari ini aku punya janji penting dengan seseorang.'' ''Eh? Bo-boleh saja.'' Riko yang mendengar kata 'penting' keluar dari mulut Kuroko itu, langsung memberi izin padanya.

''Hah? Janji? Dengan siapa? Apa dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai?'' tanya Hyuga penasaran.

''Tidak, bukan dengan mereka. Ah, maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku permisi dulu.'' Ucap Kuroko sambil mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga sekolahnya, diiringi dengan tatapan heran teman-temannya.

Wajar saja, karena Kuroko tidak memiliki teman lain atau seseorang yang lain selain mereka, anggota Seirin dan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi 'janji penting' yang dia ucapkan itu, dengan siapa? Mereka semua terdiam ditempat.

''Kagami-kun, apa kau tau kemana Kuroko-kun akan pergi?'' tanya Riko yang masih bingung dengan kepergian Kuroko. ''Tidak, aku juga tidak tau. Dia tidak pernah cerita padaku. Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti dia?'' usul Kagami. Membuat seluruh anggota Seirin yang sedari tadi terdiam, kini balik ke arah Kagami. ''Ide bagus! Ternyata kau pintar juga Kagami!''

''Tentu saja aku ini pintar!'' protes Kagami, tidak setuju dengan nada bicara Teppei yang terkesan mengejek.

''Tapi..'' Semua mata tertuju pada Izuki. ''Kalau kalian ingin mengejarnya sekarang, aku rasa tidak bisa. Dia sudah pergi jauh dari sini.''

Hening.

****Setting Skip****

'tok tok tok'

''Silahkan masuk!'' ''Ah, ternyata itu kamu nak.'' kata dokter itu ramah.

''Selamat sore.''

''Kemari dan duduklah.''

Dokter itu lalu mengambil amplop yang berisi hasil dari sampel darah dan foto ronsen milik Kuroko kemudian langsung menyerahkannya ke Kuroko. Kuroko dengan gugup membuka amplop berwarna kecoklatan itu lalu membaca isinya.

.

.

_'Leukemia_'

.

.

''Maafkan aku nak, tapi itulah hasilnya.''

Seketika itu juga jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan-akan akan meledak saat itu juga. Ia sangat tidak percaya kalau ternyata selama ini ia mengidap penyakit kanker. Ia langsung tersenyum miris.

''Dan yang lebih disayangkan lagi, kamu terkena Leukemia akut. Berkali-kali aku coba pastikan, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Sampel darah pertama memiliki jumlah sel leukemik sekitar 27%. Sampel darah kedua 25% dan yang ketiga malah lebih tinggi, 31%. Sedangkan jumlah sel leukemik itu seharusnya kurang lebih 5% saja. Terus, hasil foto ronsen bagian dalam tubuhmu, tepatnya di sekitar sum-sum tulang hiperseluler, di penuhi dengan blastosit yang melebihi kadar biasanya sehingga sistem hemopoitik normal menjadi terdesak."

" Hal itulah yang membuat perkembangan sel darah merah yang ada dalam tubuhmu terganggu. Sehingga menyebabkan gejala pendarahan abnormal seperti yang kamu alami yaitu mimisan setiap hari dan juga luka kecil akan mengeluarkan darah yang berlebihan. Di tambah lagi, kamu sudah pernah mengalami hal yang sama saat kecil, namun tidak cepat di atasi. Hal ini bisa juga disebabkan oleh faktor keturunan. Apakah ayah atau ibu mu menderita penyakit yang sama?''

Dokter itu memandang Kuroko, sedikit takut kalau hal ini akan membuatnya depresi berat. Dan benar saja, saat itu Kuroko seperti berada di dunianya sendiri. Tidak mendengarkan apa perkataan dokter itu. Hanya menatap kosong hasil tesnya itu.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari pihak pasien, sang dokter mencoba untuk memanggilnya kembali. ''Nak? Kau tidak apa-apa?''

Merasa bahunya seperti ditepuk oleh seseorang, sontak Kuroko terkejut dan langsung memalingkan mukanya ke arah dokter tersebut.

''Ah, maaf. Tadi anda bertanya tentang apa?'' Dokter itupun menghela napasnya.

''Sebelumnya kutanyakan dulu satu hal padamu. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?''

''Kalau aku bilang 'ya, aku baik-baik saja' itu tidak mungkin karena jujur aku sangat terkejut. Tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan diri, jadi tidak apa-apa'' katanya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Dokter tersebut menghela napasnya kembali. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Tadi aku Tanya, apa salah satu dari orang tuamu mengidap penyakit yang sama denganmu?"

Kuroko terdiam kembali. Namun tidak untuk jangka waktu yang panjang. "Aku…. tidak tahu." Jawabnya ragu.  
"Hah?"  
"Maaf, tapi sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah melihat bagaimana tampang orang tuaku. Yang ku tahu hanya ibuku. Ia meninggal beberapa hari setelah aku lahir. Itu menurut penjelasan orang tua angkatku. Namun sayangnya, mereka berdua juga sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sedangkan ayah kandungku, aku tidak tahu kabarnya sama sekali."

_'Anak yang malang. Kenapa nasib buruk ini terjadi padanya?'_ pikir dokter itu. Dokter yang mendengar cerita Kuroko itupun, tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya lalu pergi memeluk Kuroko.

"Do-dokter? Anda kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko, bingung dengan aksi sang dokter. Menyadari bahwa sang dokter ternyata memeluknya lebih erat lagi, entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat. Hal yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan. Baik itu dengan kedua orang tua angkatnya ataupun dengan yang lainnya. Kuroko yang merasa tidak tahan lagi akan semua kejadian yang menimpanya pun ikut meneteskan air mata. Suatu kejadian yang sangat langka bahkan mungkin tidak pernah ia lakukan sepanjang ia hidup. Ia menangis sekencang mungkin untuk melepaskan beban yang selama ini ia pikul sendiri.

Setelah puas menangis, sang dokter mulai melepaskan pelukan eratnya itu. "Ah, maafkan aku nak. Aku jadi terbawa perasaan." Katanya sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko dengan lembut, memperlakukan Kuroko seperti anaknya sendiri. Kuroko menggeleng pelan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ah, aku akan membawamu ke dokter spesialis terhadap penyakit kanker. Ia sahabatku. Mungkin ia bisa membantumu. Ikutlah denganku." Kuroko mengangguk pelan kemudian mengikuti arah dokter itu pergi sambil membawa hasil tes diagnosanya itu.

Namun belum beberapa jauh dari ruang praktek dokter tersebut, dokter tersebut melihat Kuroko kembali mimisan. "Ah! Kamu mimisan nak!" katanya sambil mengambil sapu tangannya lalu menempelkan sapu tangannya itu di hidung Kuroko tanpa memperdulikan apakah sapu tangannya itu akan kotor atau tidak. "Ti-tidak apa-a.." Kuroko mulai hilang kesadaran dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Untung saja dokter itu dapat menahan badan Kuroko sehinggga ia tidak langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Sang dokter mulai terlihat panik lalu dengan sigap mengangkat Kuroko.

"Oi Nak! Sadarlah!"

"SADARLAH, KUROKO TETSUYA!"

* * *

_**(Maaf semuanya, updatenya lama trus ceritanya juga mulai aneh..**_  
_**Untuk Chapter 1, mungkin nanti baru aku edit kembali..**_  
_**Ah ya, terima kasih buat para senpai yang mau memb'rikan saran untuk pemula sepertiku..**_  
_**Satu saran dari anda sangat berarti bagiku(?)..**_  
_**:'D**_  
_**Makasih~**_  
_**RnR please?**_**)**


	3. I Don't Wanna Make Them Worry

_**Previous Chapter ::**  
''Ah! Kamu mimisan nak!''  
Kuroko mulai hilang kesadaran dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.  
''Oi Nak! Sadarlah!''  
''SADARLAH, KUROKO TETSUYA!''_

* * *

**Chapter 3  
I Don't Wanna Make Them Worry**

* * *

Kuroko membuka matanya secara perlahan. Berusaha agar matanya dapat menyesuakan diri dengan cahaya lampu. Sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di ruangan yang sedikit terasa 'asing'. ''Ini.. Dimana?''  
tanyanya sambil berusaha untuk duduk.

''Ah! Akhirnya kamu sadar juga. Syukurlah. Santai saja nak, jangan duduk dulu.'' kata dokter itu sambil mencoba untuk membaringkan Kuroko lagi. Awalnya Kuroko ingin memaksakan diri untuk tetap duduk. Namun, saat menyadari bahwa ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini terasa berputar, Kuroko langsung menuruti nasehat dokter itu.

''Bagaimana perasaanmu nak? Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Tadi kamu membuatku sangat khawatir. Soalnya kamu tiba-tiba pingsan'' ucap dokter itu sambil duduk di samping Kuroko.

''Ma-maaf.'' Kuroko mencoba untuk lihat ruangan itu lagi, namun ruangan itu masih saja berputar. Ia lalu meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas wajahnya. ''Sedikit... Pusing.'' Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko menyadari kalau ternyata ia sedang memakai masker Oksigen dan tangannya dipasangkan infus. Ia menyeritkan dahinya. ''Ke-kenapa?''

''Tenanglah, itu hanya membantumu untuk bernafas saat kau pingsan tadi. Aku juga sengaja memasangkan infus agar obat yang ku campurkan dalam cairan infus dapat bereaksi dalam tubuhmu. Obat itu sangat membantu karena pertumbuhan sel kanker yang ada dalam tubuhmu itu bisa sedikit terhambat.'' ucap dokter yang satunya lagi sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur Kuroko. Karena merasa sedikit familiar dengan suara tersebut, sontak Kuroko langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Mata Kuroko langsung membelalak setelah melihat sosok dokter yang satu itu.

''Mi-Midorima...-san.'' Ya, Midorima, tepatnya Midorima Kenta, ayah dari Midorima Shintarou.

''Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?''

''Benar. Dia adalah teman anakku waktu di Teiko.''

''Aah! Benar juga ya! Kamu pernah bilang kalau anakmu itu pemain basket. Baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling kenal.'' katanya sambil tersenyum.

''Tanaka, bukankah kau punya janji lagi dengan seseorang? Dia sudah sadar, sekarang kau sudah bisa pergi.'' kata Kenta pada dokter yang ternyata bernama Tanaka itu.

''Aah! Aku lupa! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Ah iya, nak. Mulai saat ini kamu berurusan dengannya ya. Tidak perlu takut, dia tahu kok yang terbaik untukmu.'' ucap Tanaka sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Kuroko lalu pergi.

Kuroko yang tidak merasa pusing lagi, kini berusaha kembali untuk duduk. ''Midorima-san, bisakah anda melepaskan semuanya? Benda-benda ini sungguh menggangguku.''

Kenta menghela napas. Ia lalu melepaskan masker Oksigen Kuroko. Kemudian melepaskan infusnya secara perlahan, takut nanti kalau-kalau jarumnya patah di dalam. Setelah selesai, ia menyeret kursinya tepat ke sebelah tempat tidur Kuroko.

''Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah enakan?'' Kuroko mengangguk. Sekali lagi, Kenta mendesah. ''Aku menyarankan agar kau menginap di sini. Kau sangat perlu perawatan yang maksimal, Kuroko. Seharusnya kalau terkena kanker itu bisa di sembuhkan lewat kemoterapi. Hanya saja, kalau untuk Leukemia, radiasi dari kemoteraphy biasanya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan jaringan sel mu. Sedangkan transplantasi sum-sum tulang itu tidak sepenuhnya efektif jika bukan dari orangtua atau keluarga. Di tambah lagi, biaya yang diperlukan sangatlah mahal.'' Kenta melihat Kuroko dengan penuh prihatin. Kuroko hanya tertunduk diam. Sepatah kata pun tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

''Karena itu, ku sarankan kau agar dirawat di sini saja. Masalahnya, kau menderita Leukemia akut. Ini sangatlah berbahaya. Untuk biaya pengobatan dan rawat inap mu, biar aku saja yang tanggung. Itu tidak masalah.'' lanjutnya sambil mulai menulis sesuatu di kertas yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Namun, baru ia menulis sebuah kata, tangannya di hentikan oleh Kuroko. Ia menatap Kuroko yang langsung menggeleng pelan.

''Aku tidak mau, Midorima-san. Aku tidak suka di sini. Lagipula, beberapa hari lagi, tim ku akan ikut sebuah pertandingan di Osaka. Aku yakin, Midorima-kun dan yang lainnya juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan itu.''

''Kau memang benar. Tapi kesehatanmu yang terpenting, Kuroko. Aku yakin, mereka pasti akan menyuruhmu untuk dirawat di sini.'' ''Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun.'' jawab Kuroko cepat. ''Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku tahu penyakitku. Siapapun itu. Baik dari anggota Seirin maupun teman-teman dari Teiko. Karena itu, aku mohon agar anda tidak memberi tahu Midorima-kun tentang hal ini...''

''Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka menghawatirkanku.''

''Tapi..''

''Berapa lama?''

''Eh?''

''Berapa lama lagi?''

''Apanya?''

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Kenta sambil tersenyum kecut. Kenta langsung terkejut. Sadar bahwa hal yang ingin ditanyakan Kuroko ialah tentang sisa hidupnya.

''Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Hal itu sangatlah tidak penting!''

''Kumohon! Aku hanya ingin tahu, sampai seberapa parahnya sakitku ini.'' Kenta terdiam. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin mengatakannya. Namun, melihat Kuroko yang tetap bersikeras, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. ''Kurang lebih... sebulan lagi''

Hening. Kali ini, Kuroko yang terdiam. _'haha, separah itu. Payah.' _ pikirnya. Ia kembali tersenyum miris, tidak menyangka kenyataan bahwa ternyata umurnya tidak sampai setahun lagi.

''Tapi, itu semua hanya perkiraan menurut perkembangan sel leukemik yang ada dalam tubuhmu. Semangatmu untuk hidup itulah yang terpenting! Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, asal kau tetap percaya bahwa kau akan sembuh. Nikmati hidupmu selagi kau bisa, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu hanya untuk memikirkan penyakitmu. Yakin dan percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Tetaplah optimis dalam menjalani hidup nak. Aku tahu, kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Kau bukan anak yang selemah itu. Kau bukan anak yang gampang menyerah.'' kata Kenta yang mencoba memberikan semangat pada Kuroko.

''Hai..'' katanya pelan.

''Jadi, kapan kau akan beritahu mereka? Tidak mungkin kau akan menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dari mereka ,bukan?''

''Entahlah. Suatu saat nanti, pasti mereka sendiri yang akan menemukan kenyataannya. Dan aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka sampai waktunya tiba.''  
"Tapi kau butuh seseorang untuk merawatmu!"  
"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak ingin mereka tahu akan hal ini!" bantah Kuroko.

Kenta untuk kesekian kalinya mendesah pelan. Keadaan mulai kembali tenang.  
''Lalu apa salahnya kalau kau dirawat di sini? Aku bisa menyembunyikan datamu sebagai pasien di sini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir mereka akan menemukanmu.''

''Midorima-san, bukankah sejak tadi aku sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak mau dirawat di sini. Kalau di sini, sama saja aku tidak akan bisa menikmati sisa hidupku. Masih banyak hal yang dapat kulakukan di luar sana. ''

_'sudah kuduga ia akan berkata seperti itu lagi'_ pikir Kenta yang sepertinya mulai mengerti sifat Kuroko yang keras kepala itu.

''Ternyata kau benar-benar keras kepala, Kuroko. Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya memaksamu seperti itu. Maafkan aku."  
"Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu beberapa obat yang bisa memperlambat pertumbuhan sel leukemikmu. Aku juga akan memberimu vitamin agar antibodimu tetap terjaga." Katanya sambil kembali menuliskan beberapa resep obat.

"Obat ini dapat kau gunakan selama seminggu saja. Kalau tidak ada kemajuan, aku sarankan kau balik lagi kemari. Apa lagi kalau kau malah mengalami penurunan. Tapi menurut pasien yang selama ini kutangani, perkembangan sel kanker tersebut jadi menurun. Bahkan, ada yang sembuh total. Ada juga pengobatan yang alami."  
"Untuk yang alami, aku sarankan kau makan biji dari buah apricot. Tapi kau tahu bukan? Kalau biji apricot itu sangat pahit? Selain itu, di sini persediaan buah apricot sangatlah rendah dan terlalu mahal." Jelasnya lagi. Kuroko hanya terdiam.

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah Midorima. Persediaan buah apricot di sana sangat minim. Di tambah lagi, karena minimnya persediaan membuat harga dari apricot tersebut sangat mahal dibandingkan dengan buah-buahan lainnya. Belum lagi ia harus memakannya sebanyak mungkin. Sedangkan Kuroko bukanlah orang yang berada seperti temannya yang lain. Biaya hidupnya ia dapatkan hanya dari warisan orang tua angkatnya, itupun tidak seberapa saja. Sebentar lagi uang tersebut pasti akan habis. Mau atau tidak, Kuroko harus bisa menahan diri untuk menghemat agar kebutuhan hidupnya bisa terpenuhi sampai ia lulus nanti dan mencari pekerjaan.

Setelah selesai menulis resep, Kenta memberikannya pada Kuroko.  
"Ingat, kau harus rutin meminumnya. Istirahat yang banyak juga makan makanan yang bergizi juga sangatlah penting." Kuroko mengangguk lalu turun dari tempat tidur. "Ja, Midorima-san. Aku pulang dulu. Masih ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku permisi dulu." Kata Kuroko lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. "Hati-hatilah!"

****Setting Skip****

"Aku pulang." Sapa Kenta sambil berjalan menuju sofa.  
"Selamat datang ,yah. Ada apa? Kenapa hari ini ayah pulang telat?"  
"O-oh, ternyata itu kau Shintarou. Yah, banyak hal yang terjadi tadi." Ucap Kenta sambil memijat kepalanya. Kenta memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang menyiapkan teh. Midorima lalu membawa teh yang sudah ia siapkan untuk ayahnya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja depan ayahnya itu.

"Nee Shintarou, menurutmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika salah seorang dari temanmu, bukan, lebih dari itu, bagaimana jika salah seorang dari sahabatmu, menderita… penyakit kanker?" tanyanya sambil mengingat kejadian tadi. Kejadian yang sangat mengejutkannya yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Hah? Apa?" tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"Hhhh. Aku tanya, bagaimana jika salah seorang sahabatmu menderita penyakit kanker? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hal itu terjadi?"  
"Hah? Kenapa ayah bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya siapa yang ayah maksud?"  
"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, ada seseorang yang ku kenal mengidap penyakit itu. Bahkan sekarang, ayah yang menangani anak itu. Jujur, awalnya ayah kaget saat Tanaka membawanya ke ruanganku. Tanaka memang sudah memberitahuku bahwa akan ada pasien yang harus aku tangani kembali, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau yang dia bawa ialah kenalanku. Dan kau tahu? Melihat perkembangannya, umurnya tidak lama lagi." Ucapnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu." Jawab Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Hhhh. Kau selalu saja begitu. Apa itu yang ditanganmu? Benda keberuntunganmu hari ini?"  
"Ya, patung Liberty ukuran mini. Aku tidak boleh lupa untuk membeli benda keberuntunganku agar kesialan tidak menimpaku—_nanodayo_."  
"Daripada membeli benda keberuntungan terus menerus, bagaimana kalau kau menyumbangkan sedikit uangmu untuk mereka yang membutuhkan. Banyak orang yang menderita sakit serius namun tidak punya cukup uang untuk mengobati sakit yang mereka derita. Seharusnya kau masih bisa bersyukur, Shintarou" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada anaknya itu yang langsung membuat Midorima bergidik ngeri.  
"Ah ya, apa tim basket di sekolahmu juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan di Osaka nanti?"  
"Tentu saja kami ikut. Dan kali ini, kami tidak akan kalah lagi. Tu-tunggu! Dari mana ayah bisa tahu?!"  
"Ohoho, Ra-ha-si-a.." ucapnya sambil tertawa.

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari yang mereka nantikan, yaitu hari dimana mereka akan berangkat ke Osaka untuk mengikuti pertandingan basket. Untuk pergi ke Osaka, mereka akan menggunakan kereta. Perjalanan ke sana akan memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam. Untuk itu, mereka harus bergegas agar tidak terlambat mengikuti pembukaan pertandingan tersebut.

"KALIAN SIAAAP?!" Teriak Riko, di sambut dengan jawaban bersemangat dari tim basket Seirin.  
"YOSSSHH!"  
"Tunggu, apa semuanya sudah ada di sini?" Tanya Hyuga sambil mengecek jumlah anggotanya satu per satu. Izuki yang merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan, kini buka mulut. "Hei! Kagami dan Kuroko mana? Mereka tidak ada di sini!"  
"Semuanyaa! Tunggu akuu!" seru Kagami yang sedang berlari sambil membawa sebuah tas dan dua kantong yang berisi sejumlah makanan. Semuanya langsung balik ke arah Kagami.  
"Dasar Bakagami! Sudah ku bilang datang jam 7 tepat!".  
"Maaf, maaf. Oke! Kita berangkaatt !"  
"Tunggu bodoh! Kuroko belum ada!"

'_hah?'_

"Dia tidak bersamamu, Kagami?" tanya Teppei  
"Tidak, aku tidak pergi bersamanya."

'_Kuroko… terlambat?'_ pikir mereka heran. Kuroko yang tidak pernah terlambat satu kali pun, akan terlihat aneh kalau kali ini ia terlambat.

"Se-semuanya, ma-maaf aku terlambat" ucap Kuroko yang sedikit terengah-engah karena kelelahan.  
Melihat Kuroko sudah berada di pintu masuk gedung olahraga, Kagami langsung menghujaninya dengan beberapa pertanyaan. "Oi Kuroko! Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlambat? Kau baik-baik saja? Biasanya kau lebih dulu datang sebelum aku."  
"Kagami. Tutup mulutmu. Kau berisik! Tapi aku setuju dengan pertanyyan Kagami barusan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" kini Hyuga yang kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Tadi sewaktu ingin memandikan Nigou, Nigou lari bersembunyi. Dia tidak ingin kumandikan." Ucapnya berbohong sambil menggendong Nigou.  
Ya, berbohong. Alasan yang sebenarnya dibalik kebohongan yang ia ucapkan ialah karena tadi pagi, ia mulai disibukkan kembali dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya itu. Entah obat yang diberikan oleh ayah Midorima itu manjur atau tidak, yang jelas gejala mimisannya itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Hampir saja ia tidak bisa pergi karena darahnya tidak berhenti mengalir. Namun, untungnya kurang lebih 5 menit sebelum setengah 7, mimisannya berhenti.

"Ya sudah."  
"Okee! Semuanya ! Kita berangkaat!" teriak Riko akhirnya.

* * *

_**(Yo minna, kembali lagi dengan Seicchin, author terparah selautan.. -_-''**_  
_**Kali ini aku rasa ceritanya gak sampe klimaks deh.. ==''**_  
_**Mungkin itu saja pesan" dari ku~**_  
_**makasih udh mau baca FFku yang aneh ini..**_  
_**Ja' nee~**_  
_**RnR please?)**_


	4. I Hate It!

**Chapter 4  
**_**I Hate It!**_

* * *

''Nee~ Akashicchi, apa betul Kurokocchi akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan ini?''

''Tenanglah sedikit, Ryota! Tetsuya pasti akan ikut dalam pertandingan ini dan aku tahu aku selalu benar. Apa kau meragukanku?'' tanya Akashi lengkap dengan aura membunuhnya. Ia sudah bosan mendengarkan Kise yang terus menerus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Kise langsung terdiam lemas. Pilihan terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya diam dan menunggu. Ya, itu lebih baik dari pada nyawanya melayang sebelum ia sempat bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko.

''Akacchin benar Kisecchin. Kurocchin pasti akan ikut.'' ucap Murasakibara santai, sambil membuka bungkusan keripik kentangnya.

''Tapii~, Kurokocchi sangaaaaaaat lamaa.''

Midorima mendesah. Ya, dia sangat terganggu dengan ocehan Kise yang mungkin sudah belasan kali ia ucapkan. Ditambah lagi, menurut Oha-asa kesayangan Midorima, hari ini si Gemini lah yang akan menyebabkan kesialan bagi si Cancer.

''Diamlah, Kise! Kau memang tidak pernah belajar dari pengalamanmu yang dulu. Apa kau benar-benar ingin mati sebelum bertemu dengan Kuroko?''

Memang benar. Dulu, saat mereka masih di Teiko, pernah sekali Kise hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena mengejek Akashi di saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Waktu itu Aomine sedang memperkenalkan Akashi pada Kise, namun Kise, dengan sifatnya yang polos, tanpa ragu-ragu mengejek Akashi itu pendek dan tidak akan bisa menang melawannya. Seketika itu juga, gunting yang ada dalam saku celananya itu, ia keluarkan dan langsung melayang tepat ke arah perut Kise. Untung saja Aomine menarik kaki kiri Kise, sehingga gunting tersebut hanya mengenai bagian pinggang Kise. Dan lebih bagusnya lagi, gunting tersebut tidak menancap, pinggangnya hanya tergores. Sejak saat itulah, Kise tidak pernah lagi mau mengejek Akashi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Mendengar perkataan Midorima, Akashi merasa sedikit 'tersinggung'. Akashi lalu menatap Midorima, kemudian mulai tersenyum licik. ''Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Shintarou?''

_'oh tidak, ini pasti karena menyangkut tentang si Gemini! Kise!'_ pikir Midorima cepat. ''Ti-tidak bermaksud apa pun, Akashi.''

''Hoo, benarkah itu? Aku rasa kau berbohong, Shintarou.'' Akashi menatap Midorima dengan tajam. Midorima diam membeku, tidak berkutik sedikit pun.

''Ah, itu Kurocchin!'' ucap Murasakibara membuyarkan suasana yang mencekam tadi. Thanks to Murasakibara! Kali ini Midorima terselamatkan. ''Sudah aku bilang, aku selalu benar!''

Kise yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan Kuroko, langsung berlari ke arahnya untuk memeluk Kuroko. Dia tidak lagi memperdulikan anggota Seirin yang lain yang berada di belakang atau pun di samping Kuroko. ''Kurokocchi! Kau lama sekalii~. Kami sudah menunggumu sejak setengah jam yang lalu~.'' Kali ini Kuroko membiarkan Kise memeluknya. Ya, mungkin hanya kali ini saja.

''Ah, domo, Kise-kun. Ano, kami?'' Kuroko yang bingung dengan kata 'kami' itu, langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang Kise. Beraneka warna pun muncul di belakang Kise.

''Lama sekali, Tetsuya.'' Saat mendengar suara Akashi, Kise langsung melepaskan Kuroko dari pelukannya. Takut kalau nanti Akashi akan memarahinya lagi.

''Domo, Akashi-kun. Murasakibara-kun, juga ... M-Midorima-kun. '' Kuroko sedikit merasa gugup melihat Midorima. Melihat sosok Midorima itu sama saja mengingatkannya dengan beberapa hal yang ia alami beberapa hari yang lalu. Juga sedikit takut kalau ternyata Midorima sudah tahu tentang sakit yang ia derita.

Kuroko memandang ke arah anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa ada yang kurang dari mereka.

''Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun ada dimana? Apa dia dan timnya tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan ini?''.

''Tidak, malah sebaliknya. Daiki dan Satsuki sudah tiba sebelum kaian datang. Sekarang mereka ada urusan penting bersama dengan timnya. Mungkin rapat strategi.'' Jawab Akashi, langsung di balas dengan anggukan kecil Kuroko.

Kagami jalan ke arah mereka, lalu merangkul pundak Kuroko. ''Hoi! Jangan seenaknya menculik Kuroko! Dia harus ikut kami dulu!''

''Kagamicchi! Kau sungguh tega padaku! Aku sudah menunggunya dari tadi, tapi kau malah ingin membawa Kuroko pergi begitu saja!''

''Kisecchin, kau benar-benar berisik. Aku tidak bisa tenang makan snack-snack ku. Ah ya, Kurocchin, ini untukmu. Lollipop rasa vanila yang kau suka. Katanya, lollipop ini hanya ada di daerah sekitar sini saja. Rasanya enak loh! Cuma Akacchin tidak mau membiarkanku membelinya sebanyak mungkin kalau aku tidak memberimu juga Kurocchin.'' ucap Murasakibara sambil memberikan beberapa bungkus Lollipop pada Kuroko. Demi keamanan Murasakibara, Kuroko menerima tawarannya. Toh, Kuroko sendiri suka dengan rasa vanila.

''Terima kasih, Murasakibara-kun.''

''Hoi hoi! Kau tidak memberikannya padaku juga?''

''Tidak.'' jawabnya santai.

''Kenapa?!''

''Karena Akacchin tidak bilang kalau aku harus memberikannya padamu juga.''

Kagami menyeritkan dahinya.

''Haaaaaah?!''

''Hentikan, Bakagami! Kita harus pergi sekarang juga! Masih banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan bodoh!''

''Pelatih benar, Kagami. Kita masih harus mencari tempat yang akan kita gunakan untuk tinggal sementara.'' jelas Izuki.

''Ayo semua! Kita jalan! Kagami, kau ikut kami. Kuroko, kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa menelpon Kagami atau siapa saja untuk bertanya tentang lokasi tempat kita menginap sebentar.''

''Tunggu. Aku ikut kalian. Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun, aku pergi dulu.'' kata Kuroko sambil nunduk kemudian beranjak pergi dengan anggota Seirin lainnya.

* * *

Anggota Seirin mulai memasuki lorong-lorong yang ada dalam gedung tempat mereka bertanding nanti. Gedungnya sangat luas. Di belakang gedung tersebut, tertata rapi beberapa arena pertandingan. Di sana ada sebuah lapangan basket yang cukup luas, di bagian belakang setelah lapangan basket terdapat sebuah lapangan rugbi dan di belakangnya lagi merupakan lapangan tennis. Belum lagi, ke empat lapangan bola tersebut masing-masing memiliki tempat khusus untuk para penonton yang datang.

Di sebelah kiri dari ketiga lapangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah lapangan sepak bola. Sedangkan di sebelah kanan dari ketiga lapangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah kantin yang sangat luas dibanding dengan kantin-kantin pada umumnya.

Setelah berkeliling, akhirnya mereka sampai pada lorong yang pada papan namanya bertuliskan 'SMU SEIRIN', lokasi yang akan menjadi area tempat tinggal mereka selama berada di sana. Di lorong tersebut, terdapat 16 kamar yang saling berhadapan dengan dua kamar mandi di ujung lorong bagian dalam.

"Okee, karena kamarnya lebih dari jumlah kita semua, jadi ku putuskan , kalian boleh memilih kamar mana yang kalian suka!" "Oh yeah!" sorak mereka girang.

Dengan segera, Satoshi dan Kogane mengambil 2 kamar yang saling berhadapan di ujung lorong bagian depan. Teppei memilih kamar di samping kamar Kogane, Hyuga di sebelah kamar Teppei. Dua kamar yang ada di sebelah kiri kamar Hyuga dikosongkan, lalu kamar di sebelahnya lagi ditempati oleh Furihata. Di sebelah kiri kamar Furihata merupakan kamar Kouichi. Selanjutnya disebelah kiri kamar Kouichi merupakan kamar Kagami, lalu di ujung lorong bagian dalam ialah kamar Kuroko dan Nigou. Kuroko sengaja mengambil kamar yang dekat dengan kamar mandi, agar ia dapat dengan mudah bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika mimisannya kambuh lagi. Ya, dia tidak ingin membuat yang lain curiga.

Sedangkan yang ada di sebelah kanan kamar Satoshi merupakan kamar Hiroshi. Disampingnya lagi, kamar Mitobe, lalu kamar Izuki. Dua kamar di sebelah kamar Mitobe juga dikosongkan, lalu yang paling terakhir ialah kamar Riko.

Setelah mengatur barang-barang mereka, Riko memanggil semua anggota Seirin untuk mengikuti pembukaan pertandingan tersebut. Saat pembukaan, dijelaskan tentang peraturan-peraturan dalam bermain, skema pertandingan beserta jadwal pertandingan tersebut. Besok Seirin mendapat giliran pertama melawan SMU Teito.

* * *

Malam harinya, Kuroko tidak bisa tidur. Ia mulai menggigil kedinginan seperti biasanya. Merasa sangat terganggu, Kuroko mengambil obat yang diberikan oleh ayah Midorima beberapa hari yang lalu.

'_Sisa tiga butir?' _ Melihat sisa obat yang ia punya, Kuroko mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminum sebutir obat itu. Takut jika nanti penyakitnya tiba-tiba kambuh dihadapan teman-temannya itu. Kuroko memakai jaketnya lalu membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tipis yang disediakan di tiap kamar. Perlahan-lahan, akhirnya Kuroko terlelap.

_****Setting Skip****_

_1st day._

"Kerja bagus semuanya!" seru Riko sambil memberikan mereka air minum. Seirin berhasil mengalahkan tim dari SMU Teito dengan skor 54 : 121. Benar, SMU Teito kalah telak melawan anggota Seirin. Itu semua berkat duo Kaga-Kuro dan juga usaha keras mereka pastinya.

"Kerja bagus Kuroko!" ucap Kagami sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko.  
"Eh?!" melihat rambut Kuroko berguguran ditangan Kagami, sontak Kagami langsung terkejut lalu menatap Kuroko. "Ah, tidak apa-apa Kagami-kun. Tadi pagi aku memang mencoba menggunting rambutku, tapi aku salah gunting. Mungkin yang tadi itu tidak sengaja aku gunting." Ujar Kuroko berbohong namun tetap dengan muka tanpa ekspresi.  
"Hooooh, syukurlah! Aku kira karena salahku, mengacak rambutmu terlalu kasar." Katanya lega.

* * *

"Yo, Tetsu!"  
"Selamat ya, Tetsu-kun~~"

"Kurokocchi, kau berhasil~!'' ucap Kise yang langung melompat ke arah Kuroko. Namun, kali ini Kuroko tidak membiarkan Kise memeluknya lagi. Kise pun langsung terjatuh. ''Kurokocchi, kau kejam~!''

''Momoi-san,, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun dengan Midorima-kun ada dimana?'' kata Kuroko yang lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan Kise.

''Entahlah, mungkin mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan sebentar. Terutama Akashi-kun dan Midorin. Mereka akan bertanding satu sama lain sebentar.''

Kuroko menggangguk mengerti.

''Ah, Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan, kami pergi dulu ya! Hari ini aku janji mereka untuk rapat buat pertandingan besok. Ja nee~! Ayo pergi, Dai-chan!'' Ucap Momoi lalu menarik Aomine pergi.

''Hoi Kise! Disini kau rupanya! Pelatih mencarimu bodoh!'' Baru saja Kise mau membalikkan tubuhnya, Kasamatsu lebih dulu menendang belakang Kise. ''Hueee~! Senpai! Ternyata kau juga kejam padaku!'' kata Kise sambil mengelus belakangnya.

''Itu sudah takdirmu, bodoh! Cepatlah, kalau tidak ia akan menghajarmu!''

''Heeeeeeee?!''

''Ja, Kise-kun, aku pergi dulu. Riko-san juga sudah memanggilku. Aku permisi dulu.'' Baru saja Kuroko berjalan menjauhi Kise, tiba-tiba mimisannya kambuh kembali. Ia langsung menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya agar darahnya tidak menetes. Namun sia-sia saja. Tetap saja darahnya itu menetes keluar.

''Hoi Kuroko! Kau mimisan!'' Kagami terlihat sedikit khawatir melihat bayangannya itu mimisan untuk yang kedua kali dihadapannya. Kise yang belum jauh dari situ, langsung membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang. _'Kurokocchi.. mimisan..?'_

_****Setting Skip****_

_2nd Day._

Hari ini tim Seirin tidak bertanding. Hari ini, giliran tim Kaijo, tim Touo, dan beberapa tim dari sekolah lainnya yang bertanding. Seluruh anggota Seirin duduk bersama-sama di stadiun penonton. Mereka memperhatikan pertandingan antara Touo melawan Sentoku yang pada akhirnya tim dari Touo lah yang berhasil maju ke pertandingan selanjutnya. Kemudian memperhatikan pertandingan kedua yaitu Kaijo Vs Yamatôru.

_PRIITTTTT!_

Pertandingan selesai. Kaijo yang berhasil maju ke babak selanjutnya.

Jam makan siang pun tiba. Akashi mengajak seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk makan siang bersama. Ya, kalau Akashi yang 'mengundang' mereka, lebih baik mereka pergi daripada harus menjalani hukuman yang ia berikan karena tidak mau patuh pada apa yang ia katakan.

''Tetsu! Kau lama sekali!'' ucap Aomine yang sudah merasa lapar. Murasakibara mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Aomine.

''Hm'm, Kurocchin sangat lama datangnya. Padahal aku sudah kelaparan dari tadi.'' rengek Murasakibara. Memang, mahluk yang satu ini sama sekali tidak bisa tahan dengan yang namanya 'Lapar'.

''Ano, semuanya, maafkan aku. Tapi ini semua karena Kise-kun yang terlalu lama bergerak.''

''Heeeeee~? Kurokocchi, sampai sekarang kau masih tega padaku! Aku kan harus ganti baju dulu baru ke sini! Hueeee~ Akashicchi, ini tidak semuanya salahku kok! Tadi pelatih juga berceramah pada kami, jadinya kami keluar agak lama.''

''Diamlah Ryota! Kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu jadi kau diam saja!''

''Yattaaa! Terima kasih, Akashicchi~!''

''Ah iya. Jadi yang melanjutkan ke babak selanjutnya itu timnya Akashi-kun ya?''

''Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau dikalahkan lagi untuk kedua kalinya.'' jelas Akashi dengan penuh dengan aura dendam.

''Sudahlah. Karena semuanya sudah lengkap, bagaimana kalau kita pergi?'' usul Midorima akhirnya membuyarkan aura ketegangan di situ, kemudian di balas dengan anggukan setuju dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya.

Kuroko berjalan dipaling belakang bersama dengan Akashi. Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko dengan teliti.

_'Lebih pucat.'_

Saat ini, hanya hal itu yang ada dipikiran Akashi.

''Tetsuya.''

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Akashi.

''Hai, Akashi-kun. Ada apa?'' tanya Kuroko bingung.

''Kau sakit?'' mendengar pertanyaan yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Akashi, Kuroko langsung merasa gugup. Mantan kaptennya ini memang sangat ahli dalam meneliti sesuatu. Akashi lalu meletakkan pundak telapak tangannya di dahi Kuroko.

''Tidak panas. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu sehingga kau terlihat sedikit gusar, Tetsuya? Kau juga jadi lebih pucat dari biasanya.''  
"Tidak ada apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Itu hanya imajinasimu saja."  
"Jangan berbohong padaku, Tetsuya! Aku tahu kalau kau berbohong!"  
"Sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong, Akashi-kun!" bantah Kuroko.

Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan sinis, namun itu tidak berhasil membuat Kuroko mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Terserah. Lihat saja nanti, Tetsuya. Kebohonganmu akan segera terungkap. Dan kau tahu, aku akan menyiapkan hukuman yang pantas untukmu karena mau mencoba membohongiku." Ucap Akashi dingin.

Sesampainya dikantin, Aomine dan Momoi langsung berebutan tempat duduk. Midorima dan Murasakibara langsung memesan makanan. Begitu pun dengan Kuroko. Baru saja saat Kuroko akan memesan mie ramen, Akashi datang dan langsung mengubah pesanan Kuroko.

"Beef steak dan salad dua. Minumannya, satu vanilla milkshake dan satu lagi cokelat milkshake."  
"A-Akashi-kun!"  
"Kau harus makan makanan yang bergizi Tetsuya! Dengarkan perkataanku atau hukumanmu akan jauh lebih berat lagi!"  
"Ha-Hai.." Kuroko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Akashi saja.

Akashi berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka, sedangkan Kuroko, ia tiba-tiba berlari ke dalam toilet. Ia mimisan lagi. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kembali ke tempat mereka duduk.

* * *

Merasa bahwa Kuroko tak kunjung kembali, akhirnya Momoi bertanya. "Nee~ Tetsu-kun dimana?"  
"Entahlah, bukannya tadi Kurocchin denganmu, Akacchin?"  
"Ya, tadi dia memang bersamaku. Tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana."

"Terima kasih makanannya." Ucap Midorima tiba-tiba.  
"Hee~ Midorimacchi, cepat sekali kau makan!"  
"Aku memang begitu, nanodayo. Di mana tempat mencuci tangan?"  
"Masuk saja dalam toilet Midorin. Di situ ada wastafel kok."

Midorima mengangguk lalu pergi ke toilet sambil membawa benda keberuntungannya. Sampainya di toilet, ia kaget melihat Kuroko yang mereka cari-cari ternyata ada disitu. Untung saja saat itu Kuroko sudah berhenti mimisan. Kalau tidak, mungkin Midorima akan memberitahukan hal itu pada Akashi dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"  
"Ah, Midorima-kun. Maaf, tadi ada seorang anak menumpahkan es krimnya di bajuku. Jadi aku ke sini untuk mencucinya." Ujar Kuroko kembali berbohong sambil memperlihatkan bajunya yang sengaja ia basahi sedikit.  
"Hhh. Ya sudah, tolong pegangkan benda ini. Jangan sampai terjatuh." Midorima menyerahkan boneka beruangnya pada Kuroko. Kuroko pun langsung mengambilnya. Kuroko memeluk boneka beruang besar yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Kuroko sendiri dengan erat.

* * *

Malam pun tiba. Setelah mandi, Midorima langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Mengingat bahwa benda keberuntungannya hari ini masih ia taruh di samping lemari kecil yang ada dalam kamar itu, ia langsung bangun lalu mengambil boneka tersebut. Kemudian meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur.

_'sangat disayangkan kalau boneka ini ku buang.' _ pikirnya, mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Midorima lalu mengangkat boneka itu lagi. Tiba-tiba saja, matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang mengering dibulu boneka itu.  
_'Darah.'  
_ Ia terdiam.  
_'Tapi sejak kapan?'_ pikirnya heran. Tapi karena Midorima tidak mau ambil pusing, ia tidak memikirkan tentang darah itu lagi.

_****Setting Skip****_

_3rd Day._

Hari ini Seirin bertanding melawan Yosen, timnya Murasakibara. Hari ini juga adalah hari terakhir ia akan meminum obatnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi esoknya, Kuroko tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Memikirkan hal itu hanya membuatnya lebih depresi lagi.

'_PRIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!'_

Bunyi peluit pun terdengar, tanda bahwa pertandingan antara Yosen vs Seirin telah berakhir. Sekali lagi, Seirin berhasil mengalahkan Yosen.

"Oh Yeah!" Teriak Kagami gembira.  
"Kau hebat, Kagami-kun."  
"Kau juga hebat, Kuroko!"  
"Ya, ya, kalian berdua memang hebat." Kata Murasakibara sambil memakan takoyakinya.  
"Kau juga hebat, Murasakibara-kun. Sangat sulit untuk melewati pertahananmu tadi." Kagami mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Kuroko. Murasakibara hanya memandang Kuroko namun tetap memakan makanannya itu.

"Kalian! Cepat kembali ke kamar. Kita harus bicarakan tentang strategi untuk pertandingan besok!" Seru Riko memperingatkan.  
"Hai!" mereka berdua menjawab dengan kompak.  
"Ja, Murasakibara-kun. Aku pergi dulu."  
"Hai, Kurocchin. Murocchin juga sudah memanggilku." Katanya sambil melihat ke arah Himuro yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

Tempat rapat yang biasa mereka gunakan itu merupakan kamar yang ada disamping kamar Riko.  
Secara teratur, mereka mulai masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Kuroko dan Kagami berjalan di paling belakang, sedangkan anggota Seirin lainnya sudah ada dalam kamar tersebut. Saat berjalan, Kuroko hampir terjatuh karena merasa pusing. Melihat hal itu, Kagami langsung panik.

"O-oi! Kuroko! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!"  
"Ti-tidak apa, Kagami-kun. Hanya sedikit pusing."  
"O-oi! Kau mimisan bodoh!" karena perkataannya itu, semua anggota Seirin langsung berbalik ke arah mereka.

"Heeee! Kuroko-kun, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Baringlah disini selagi aku mencarikanmu kain dan es!" Kuroko tidak mempedulikan perkataan Riko. Ia hanya terduduk lemas di atas tatami tersebut. Anggota Seirin lainnya sibuk membantu Riko mencari kain dan es. Sedangkan Kagami hanya diam disitu menemani Kuroko.

"Apa kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko hanya mengangguk lemas.  
"Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya bodoh! Pertama di sekolah, kedua di dekat lapangan basket. Dan yang ketiga, di sini! Di tempat ini! Kau juga kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya! Sudah kuduga. Kau memang harus ke dokter u.."  
"Tidak mau." Ucap Kuroko, memotong pembicaraan Kagami.  
"Eh?"  
"Aku tidak mau ke dokter."  
"Kenapa?! Kau sakit, Kuroko! Kau harus periksakan dirimu!" mendengar perdebatan mereka, anggota Seirin lainnya -yang tidak ikut mencari kedua benda tersebut seperti Hyuga, Izuki, dan lainnya- berbalik lagi ke arah mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mau ke dokter, Kagami-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan masalah." Bantah Kuroko lagi.  
"Bukan masalah apanya?! Kau mimisan sudah terlalu sering di tambah lagi dengan kulitmu yang bertambah pucat dari biasanya! Kau harus ke dokter, bodoh!"  
" SUDAH KUBILANG, AKU TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Kuroko. Sontak, Kagami langsung kaget melihat balasan dari Kuroko. Bahkan semua orang, baik yang di dalam kamar tersebut atau pun mereka yang mencarikan beberapa benda yang dibutuhkan untuk mengatasi mimisan Kuroko, langsung tercengang melihat adegan tersebut untuk yang pertama kalinya.

'_Kuroko… marah..?'  
_

* * *

_**(Yo~ minna.. Maaf updatenya baru sekarang *baru sempat soalnya -_-''*  
Itupun aku rasa yang ini juga biasa-biasa aja, meskipun kali ini aku udah panjangin se-di-kit**_**_ceritanya.  
yah, nantikan saja chapter selanjutnya.. X3  
Makasih udah mau membaca~..)_**

RnR please?


	5. The Last Wishes

_**Previous chapter ::**__  
__''Kau sakit?''  
"Jangan berbohong padaku, Tetsuya! Aku tahu kalau kau berbohong!"__  
__"Bukan masalah apanya?! Kau mimisan sudah terlalu sering di tambah lagi dengan kulitmu yang bertambah pucat dari biasanya! Kau harus ke dokter, bodoh!"  
" SUDAH KUBILANG, AKU TIDAK MAU!"_

* * *

**Chapter 5  
The Last Wishes**

* * *

Merasa tidak nyaman, Kuroko lalu berdiri dan hendak pergi ke kamarnya. Seluruh anggota Seirin, terutama Kagami, masih terdiam, coba untuk mencerna bentakan yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada mereka selama ini.  
Kuroko berjalan ke arah Riko yang masih terdiam di depan pintu."Maaf Riko-san, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut rapat kali ini." Katanya sambil nunduk dengan sopan pada Riko.  
"Ah, Ku-Kuroko-kun, ba-bagaimana dengan hidungmu?" tanya Riko terbata-bata.  
Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan masalah. Nanti juga akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Senpai tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Kuroko lalu pergi, mengabaikan seluruh tatapan heran yang dilemparkan oleh teman-teman setimnya itu.

Hening.

"Dia… kenapa?"  
"Entahlah. Tadi dia berbicara dengan Kagami. Lalu entah kenapa mereka tiba-tiba berdebat." Jelas Izuki.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Kagami.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu?! Aku tidak tahu apa pun!"  
"Tapi dia jelas-jelas marah setelah berbicara denganmu Kagami! Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya marah!"  
"Dia benar Kagami. Kuroko tidak pernah memperlihatkan kemarahannya sebelum ini. Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" kata Teppei yang setuju dengan ucapan Hyuga.  
"Cih! Mana aku tahu!" bantah Kagami yang juga ikutan marah karena merasa dituduh sebagai pelaku yang membuat Kuroko jadi seperti itu. Dengan penuh amarah, Kagami lalu berdiri dan hendak keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"O-oi! Kau mau kemana lagi, Kagami-kun?!" Kagami terus saja berjalan. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan dari pelatihnya itu.

Semuanya masih tetap terdiam. Sekarang kedua pemain inti mereka telah pergi. Ya, sang cahaya dan bayangan tim Seirin kini terpisah hanya karena masalah kecil, namun berakibat fatal bagi perasaan Kuroko. Yang tersisa kini hanya anggota Seirin lainnya, dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Arghh! Mereka berdua kenapa sih?!"  
"Biarkan saja mereka, Riko. Mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cara mereka sendiri. Kalian ingat bukan, waktu kalian kalah dalam Inter-High? Mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka mulai berkelahi, saling mengganggu dan berbicara seperti biasanya." Perkataan Teppei ada benarnya juga. Waktu itu mereka juga khawatir dengan tingkah laku kedua pemainnya itu, namun pada akhirnya mereka kembali saling mengganggu satu sama lain.

"Tapi ini berbeda, bodoh! Kali ini mereka benar-benar terlihat aneh. Terutama Kuroko. Bukankah waktu itu, tidak, bukan, bukan hanya waktu itu saja. Tapi Kuroko tidak pernah marah, apa lagi sampai membentak seseorang sebelumnya! Ditambah lagi, tadi mereka berdua hanya berbicara, bukan?" jelas Riko.  
"Kau benar juga. Apa kalian tidak berpikir kalau akhir-akhir ini Kuroko terlihat…aneh? Yah, kalian bisa lihat 'kan, gerak geriknya belakangan ini. Bukankah dia jadi lebih pendiam dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya? Aku tahu dia memang pendiam, namun tidak sampai seperti ini, bukan?" tambah Izuki lagi. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Memang akhir-akhir ini Kuroko terlihat sangat aneh. Kalau Kuroko di ajak untuk berbicara, Kuroko seperti sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia tidak memperdulikan perkataan dari lawan bicaranya itu. Sampai lawan bicaranya itu menyadarkan ia dari dunianya sendiri, ia hanya membalas perkataan mereka seperti _"ah, maaf. Tadi senpai bicara apa?",_ _"maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu tadi. Bisakah kau ulangi sekali lagi?" _atau _"maaf, tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?"_. Kurang lebih seperti itu balasannya.

"Juga…keterlambatannya. Dia bilang kalau Nigoulah penyebabnya. Tapi, bukankah Nigou selalu menuruti perkataan Kuroko? Sangatlah aneh kalau Nigou tidak patuh pada Kuroko '_hanya_' pada hari itu saja."

"Arghh! Sudahlah! Aku jadi pusing! Ah ya, pelatih, apa rapat kita kali ini harus dibatalkan? Toh, Kagami dan Kuroko tidak ada." Tanya Kogane yang sedari tadi bingung dengan penjelasan mereka.  
"Tidak! Kita tetap rapat. Biar bagaimanapun, ini lebih penting daripada yang lain. Kagami-kun dan Kuroko-kun bisa kita beritahukan nanti. Kalau nanti mereka tidak mengerti, aku akan menyiapkan hukuman bagi mereka berdua!"

* * *

Kuroko menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu dan mulai duduk secara perlahan di atas tatami kamarnya. Ia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukannya sendiri. Mendengar bahwa tuannya sudah datang, Nigou yang sedari tadi tidur di atas ranjang Kuroko, langsung melompat turun menghampiri Kuroko. Nigou mengibaskan ekornya lalu berguling-guling dihadapan Kuroko meminta perhatian tuannya itu.

"Ah, Nigou. Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" ucap Kuroko yang hendak mengelus kepala Nigou. Namun, melihat kedua telapak tangannya penuh dengan darah, ia mengurungkan kembali niatnya.  
"Maaf ya, Nigou. Tanganku masih kotor, aku tidak bisa mengelusmu dulu. Kalau tidak, nanti kau juga akan ikut kotor seperti tanganku ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum miris ke arah Nigou. Seakan mengerti akan perkataan Kuroko, Nigou lalu berlari ke arah tempat tidur Kuroko lalu memanjat ke atasnya kemudian melompat ke atas lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur Kuroko untuk menjatuhkan sekotak tisu. Setelah kotak yang berisi tisu tersebut terjatuh, Nigou lalu melompat turun kemudian mendorong kotak yang sudah ia jatuhkan tadi ke arah Kuroko.  
"_Guk!"_  
"Ahah, terima kasih, Nigou."  
"_Guk!"_  
Kuroko mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari kotak tersebut, kemudian mulai membersihkan telapak tangannya terlebih dahulu. Setelah telapak tangannya bersih, ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu lagi, kemudian meletakkan tisu itu dihidungnya sambil ia mendongak ke atas agar darahnya berhenti mengalir.

* * *

"Cih, dia kenapa sih?! Memangnya salah kalau aku menyuruhnya ke dokter?! Itu 'kan untuk kebaikannya sendiri!" oceh Kagami kesal. Bagaimana tidak, seluruh anggota Seirin pun beranggapan bahwa Kagamilah penyebab kemarahan Kuroko, padahal ia hanya memberitahu Kuroko untuk pergi periksakan dirinya ke dokter.

'_Rrrrr.. Rrrrr..'_  
"Heh. Siapa lagi yang menelfonku malam-malam begini?!" Kagami melihat layar ponselnya.  
-_Tatsuya Himuro-_  
Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kagami langsung menekan tombol hijau.  
"Huh? Ada apa, Tatsuya?"  
"Akhirnya kau mengangkat telponku! Hei, bagaimana kalau kita diskusikan liburan musim semi nanti? Alex ingin berlibur bersama kita. Karena itu, ia memintaku untuk merencanakan waktu untuk liburan nanti."  
"Hmm, baiklah. Terserah kau saja."  
"Kita ketemu di taman belakang kantin, oke?"  
"Hm!" Kagami menutup telponnya lalu mulai berjalan lagi.

* * *

Kuroko masih duduk ditempat yang sama. Ia masih memanjakan anjing kesayangannya itu sambil tangan kirinya menutupi hidungnya dengan tisu.  
_'Rrrtt.. rrrttt..'  
_Kuroko masih mengabaikan telpon itu. Ya, dia sedang tidak ada mood untuk berbicara. Namun, merasa bahwa ponselnya masih saja dan terus bergetar, akhirnya Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya lalu melihat layar ponselnya untuk memastikan siapa yang menelponnya saat ini.  
_-Akashi Seijuurou-_  
Sontak, Kuroko langsung mengangkat telpon dari mantan kaptennya itu.

"H-halo, Akashi-kun. A-Ada apa?"  
"Kau lama sekali mengangkat telponku, Tetsuya."  
"Ma-maaf, Akashi-kun. Tadi aku sedang berbain dengan Nigou, jadi aku tidak mendengar suara telpon darimu, Akashi-kun."  
"Kalau begitu, kanapa kau bicara terbata-bata padaku, Tetsuya? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku?"  
"Tidak, tidak ada, Akashi-kun. Itu karena aku takut kau akan marah."  
"Kau sudah tahu, tapi kau masih saja membuatku marah, Tetsuya!"  
"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."  
"Sudahlah. Sekarang pergilah ke kantin, Tetsuya. Aku tahu, kau pasti belum makan. Kami akan menunggumu di sana."  
"Ta-Tapi…"  
"Pastikan kau datang Tetsuya, atau aku yang akan menjemputmu. Dan kau tahu, bukan? Kalau aku yang menjemputmu, kau harus persiapkan dirimu untuk hukuman yang akan ku beri."

'_Tut tut tut tut..'_

Kuroko menghela napasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak perintah mantan kaptennya itu. Dengan segera, Kuroko berdiri untuk mengganti bajunya yang kotor karena terkena darahnya sendiri. Nigou hanya diam memperhatikan gerak gerik tuannya itu.

"Ayo pergi, Nigou." Kata Kuroko sambil menggendong Nigou. Nigou langsung mengibaskan ekornya dengan riang. Saat Kuroko membuka pintu kamarnya, ternyata di depan sana ada Hyuga dan Teppei yang sedang rebutan bantal. Seketika itu juga, Hyuga dan Teppei berhenti berebut bantal kemudian menatap Kuroko dengan rasa malu. Kuroko hanya menatap mereka dengan muka datarnya.

"Ah, Domo. Senpai-tachi. Yang lainnya kemana?"  
"O-oh, entahlah. Mungkin mereka sedang menonton pertandingan. Mereka baru saja pergi. Kalau kau mau menyusul mungkin masih sempat kok.." kata Hyuga akhirnya.  
"Tidak. Aku dipanggil oleh Akashi-kun ke kantin untuk makan. Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi dengan yang lainnya." Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Apa Kagami-kun juga ikutan pergi dengan yang lainnya?"  
"Kagami? Tidak, dia tidak ikut. Dia keluar sendiri tadi, tidak lama setelah kau keluar. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana. Kalau boleh tahu, memang kalian berdua kenapa?" sekarang giliran Teppei yang berbicara.  
Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ja, aku pergi dulu." Kata Kuroko sambil nunduk pada mereka lalu pergi. Hyuga dan Teppei hanya memandang Kuroko lalu memandang satu sama lain.

* * *

Kuroko dan Nigou mulai jalan memasuki kantin tersebut. Matanya masih mencari anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya.

"Itu dia!"  
"Tetsu-kun~~ disini~!"

Dapat!

"Maaf, aku terlambat."  
"Ya, kau terlambat Tetsuya! Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kau tidak datang sama sekali. Sebagai hukuman atas keterlambatannmu itu, kau harus makan apa yang akan kupesankan untukmu."

"_Guk!"_  
Mendengar suara tersebut, semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai, serta Momoi, langsung mencari asal suara tersebut.  
"Oh maaf, itu suara Nigou." Kata Kuroko sambil mengngkat Nigou ke atas pangkuannya.  
"Kyaaaa~ Nigou! Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi!" ucap Momoi bahagia sambil mengelus kepala Nigou.  
"Dia imut, Kurocchin."  
"Huh? Nigou (nomor 2)? Nama yang aneh."  
Akashi memperhatikan Nigou dengan seksama. "Tidak, itu tidaklah aneh kalau anjing ini diberi nama Nigou. Lihatlah matanya, Shintarou. Matanya sangat mirip dengan mata Tetsuya. Mungkin mereka beranggapan kalau ini adalah kembaran Tetsuya, sehingga mereka menamainya Nigou, benar begitu 'kan, Tetsuya?"  
"Hai, Akashi-kun. Kau benar. Mereka bilang kalau mata Nigou sangat mirip dengan mataku. Jadi mereka menamainya Tetsuya Nigou."  
"Heeeee~? Mereka tega sekali menyamakan Nigou dengan dirimu, Kurokocchi!"  
"Itu tidak masalah, Kise-kun. Lagipula aku yang memungutnya, ditambah lagi matanya memang mirip dengan mataku, jadi itu bukan masalah, Kise-kun."

"Ini pesanannya. Silahkan menikmati." Kata pelayan yang membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Makanlah itu Tetsuya. Kau harus makan makanan yang bergizi agar kau tidak sepucat itu lagi." Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu mulai memakan makanannya secara perlahan namun pasti. Nigou memperhatikan Kuroko dengan seksama. Ia sangat senang melihat tuannya itu makan makanan tersebut dengan lahap. Dirumah, Kuroko tidak pernah makan sebanyak itu dan senikmat itu. Itulah alas an Nigou memperhatikannya.

Di lain sisi, Akashi terus memperhatikan sebelahnya, tidak, bukan Kuroko, tapi Nigou yang terlihat senang memperhatikan tuannya itu. Akashi tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum. Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai langsung menatap Akashi dengan tampang tidak percaya. Akashi lalu menyodorkan biskuit susu yang ia beli tadi siang pada Nigou.

"Ini, kau juga harus makan."  
"Ah, terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Sini, aku akan memberinya makan."  
"Tidak, biarkan aku saja yang menyuapinya Tetsuya. Kau makan saja makananmu itu."

Semuanya –kecuali Kuroko- langsung bergidik ngeri.  
_'Tidak jangan Akashi / Akacchin / Akashicchi / Akashi-kun / Akashi! Nigou, selamatkan dirimu selagi kau bisa!'_  
Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran mereka saat ini.

Akashi menaruh biskuitnya tadi di atas meja, kemudian mulai mengangkat Nigou. Bukannya takut, namun Nigou malah mengibaskan ekornya dengar riang. Akashi lalu menaruh Nigou di atas pangkuannya, kemudian mulai menyuapinya seperti anak kecil.  
"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Akashi-kun."  
"Akashi-kun curang! Nigou tidak pernah menyukaiku! Hueee~! Tetsu-kun!"  
"Ini bukan salah Tetsu, bodoh! Itu karena kau terlalu berisik!"  
"Heee? Aominecchi, kau bilang kalau Momocchi terlalu berisik sehingga Nigoucchi tidak mau main bersamanya, bukan? Dan kau bilang kalau aku juga berisik. Itu artinya Nigoucchi tidak mau bersamaku juga! Huaaaa~!"  
"Ryouta! Daiki! Aku akan menyuruh pelatih kalian untuk menambahkan waktu latihan kalian menjadi tiga kali lipat. Itu hukuman kalian karena terlalu berisik!" ucap Akashi geram.  
"Oi Akashi! Kenapa aku juga?! Bagaimana dengan Satsu-.."  
"Daiki! Lima kali lipat! Kau mau protes?"  
"Ti-tidak, Akashi. Abaikan saja perkataanku tadi."

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, Akashi-kun? Kau tidak mungkin memanggilku kemari hanya karena ini, bukan?" tanya Kuroko sambil coba menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Akashi.  
"Tepat sekali, Tetsuya. Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk membahas tempat yang akan kita kunjungi besok."  
"Eh?"  
"Ya, Kurocchin. Besok kita akan jalan-jalan bersama. Khusus bagi anggota Kiseki no Sedai saja. Kita tidak pernah jalan bersama lagi setelah kau keluar dari tim basket Teiko dulu."  
"Ho'oh, Kurokocchi! Kita akan jalan-jalan besok! Soal tempat, Akashicchi sudah menyiapkannya, jadi kita tinggal pergi saja! Kau mau 'kan, Kurokocchi?"  
"Tapi…"  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi, Tetsuya. Kau harus ikut kami besok. Lagipula kita tidak akan tahu, kapan akan berkumpul lagi seperti ini, bukan?"  
Kuroko berpikir kembali. Memang benar, mengingat kembali perkataan ayah Midorima, bagaimana kalau ini adalah pertemuan dengan mereka yang terakhir kalinya?  
"Hem, baiklah. Kalau kalian memang memaksa, aku akan pergi."  
"Bagus. Besok aku akan menunggu kalian di gerbang masuk gedung ini setelah pertandingan selesai. Kurang lebih sekitar jam setengah sebelas, aku akan ada di sana. Jadi pastikan kalian tidak terlambat."

Kuroko lanjut menikmati makanannya. Melihat Kagami dari jendela kantin tesebut, sontak Kuroko langsung berdiri, ingin mengejar Kagami yang sedang berjalan menuju taman di belakang kantin.  
"Hm? Ada apa Tetsuya?"  
"Ma-maaf semuanya. Aku permisi dulu. Ada yang harus kukatakan pada Kagami-kun. Sebentar aku akan kembali lagi. Akashi-kun, aku titip Nigou padamu." Katanya lalu pergi.

* * *

Kuroko berlari ke arah Kagami yang terus saja berjalan. Merasa bahwa jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Kagami. Kuroko berhenti untuk bernafas.

"Ka-Kagami-kun! Tu-tunggu!" Merasa bahwa ada yang memanggil namanya, Kagami pun menoleh ke belakang.  
"Oh, itu kau, Kuroko. Ada apa?" ucap Kagami sambil tetap berjalan, tidak terlalu memperdulikan Kuroko yang sedang bicara.  
"Ku-Kumohon, Kagami-kun. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Karena itu, maafkan aku!"  
Akhirnya Kagami menoleh kembali. Namun tetap menatap Kuroko cuek.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau jelaskan padaku?"  
"Pertama, maaf aku sudah membentakmu tadi."  
_'Ya, kau melakukannya tadi. Dan itu sungguh menyebalkan.'_

"Kedua, aku akan jelaskan alas an mengapa aku tidak mau ke dokter."  
Kagami hanya diam, tidak merespon perkataan Kuroko sedikit pun.  
"Aku, tidak mau ke dokter…karena aku membencinya."  
"Eh?"  
"Ya, aku benci dengan semua peralatannya, bau alkohol atau obat-obatan lainnya, ruangannya yang penuh dengan warna putih, juga karena…ibuku meninggal beberapa hari setelah aku lahir. Ia meninggal tepat dirumah sakit."  
_'Ternyata itu dia masalahnya!'_  
Kagami langsung merasa tidak enak dan bersalah karena tadi memaksa Kuroko ke dokter.  
"Err, anu, Kuroko. Maaf, tadi aku terlalu memaksamu. Yah, tapi setidaknya, kau memang harus periksakan dirimu untuk lebih pastinya. Tapi, yah, terserah kau sajalah."  
"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti, Kagami-kun."  
"Itu tidak masalah, bodoh!"  
"Ah, Kagami-kun mau kemana?"  
"Hanya pergi bertemu dengan Tatsuya. Katanya ia dan Alex ingin jalan-jalan saat liburan nanti."  
Kuroko mengangguk. "Ja, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun dan yang lainnya sudah menungguku. Sampai jumpa nanti."

_***Setting skip*  
**_

_Keesokan harinya…  
_

Seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai, sudah berkumpul di gerbang gedung tersebut. Mereka memanggil Taxi untuk mengantarnya ke tempat yang disebutkan oleh Akashi. Beberapa menit berlalu. Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Hooaaaaa! Taman bermain~~! Aku dataanggg~~!" sorak Kise gembira.  
"Apa taman bermainnya buka sampai tengah malam, Akashi?" bisik Midorima pada Akashi.  
"Ya, kau tenang saja, Shintarou. Taman bermain ini akan buka sampai kapan pun aku mau."  
"Eh? Ja-jangan-jangan.."  
"Kenapa, Shintarou? Toh, taman bermain ini milik ayahku. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."  
_'Oh, pantas saja.'_

"Tetsu-kun! Ayo kita jalan~." Kata Momoi sambil menggandeng lengan Kuroko. Kuroko pun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Momoi. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Atsushi. Kau sudah memesannya bukan? Kalau tidak sampai tepat waktu, aku akan menghukummu!"  
"Tenang saja, Akacchin. Katanya sekitar jam setengah dua belas, pesananmu akan sampai di sini."  
"Bagus. Daiki, bagaimana denganmu?"  
"Semua sudah beres. Tinggal menelpon mereka, dan langsung 'duaaarr!'. Begitulah. "  
"Kerja bagus. Kita tinggal menunggu waktu saja."

Mereka kemudian mulai bermain berbagai macam permainan yang ada di taman bermain itu. Mulai dari Roller coaster, Rumah Hantu - yang sangat dibenci oleh Aomine -, sampai seluruh permainan yang ada dalam taman bermain tersebut sudah mereka mainkan. Kini, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:49.  
Setelah puas bermain, mereka akhirnya duduk di atas sebuah bukit-bukit kecil yang ada di taman bermain itu sambil memandang langit yang penuh dengan kerlap kerlip bintang.

"Semuanya, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Kata Kuroko sambil memandang ke langit.  
"Hmm, aku rasa, belum saatnya kau berkata hal tersebut, Kurocchin."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Karena memang." Jawab Aomine santai.  
"Nee, Midocchin. Temani aku beli snack. Snack-snackku sudah habis." Kata Murasakibara bohong.  
"Ya sudah. Cepatlah!" Murasakibara dan Midorima pun pergi.

Kini, waktu sudah pukul 23:58. Tengah malam pun sudah dekat. Akashi yang merasa bahwa waktunya sudah hampir tiba, langsung mengkode Aomine untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

23:59

"Tetsuya."  
"Hmm? Ada apa, Akashi-kun."  
"Pastikan kau melihat ke langit."  
"Eh?"

00:00

_PSSSIIIUUUUUUU!  
DUAARRRR!  
PSSSSSIIIIIIIIUUUUU!  
DUAARRRRR!  
_  
Melihat hal itu, Kuroko tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Itu adalah kembang api. Ya, kembang api yang membentuk seperti sebuat tulisan yang sangat besar.

'誕生日おめでとう, 黒子 テツヤ'

Yang artinya _'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kuroko Tetsuya'_.  
Benar, detik itu juga, tepat tanggal 31 Januari, tanggal kelahiran Kuroko. Kuroko merasa sangat terharu melihat teman-temannya menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial seperti ini untuknya. Apalagi, Kuroko sendiri lupa kalau hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Kurocchin / Kuroko, Selamat ulang tahun." Kata Murasakibara dan Midorima kompak sambil membawa sebuah kue cokelat berbentuk seperti bola basket yang berlilinkan angka 17 di atasnya.

"Semuanya… kalian…" Seketika itu juga, Kuroko merasakan hal yang sama saat dokter Tanaka memeluknya itu hari. Hangat dan bahagia.  
_'Menyenangkan.'  
_Kuroko tidak bisa menahan tangis harunya, air matanya pun mulai membasahi pipinya itu.

"Kurokocchi! Jangan menangis~. Ayo, kau harus membuat permohonan terlebih dahulu, lalu tiup lilinnya!" kata Kise riang. Kuroko menghapus air matanya itu, lalu membuat permohonan.

'_Izinkan aku tetap bersama dengan mereka. Juga, izinkanlah aku untuk melihat ayah jika ia memang masih hidup. Walau sekali saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku.'_

Kuroko lalu meniup lilin tersebut.

"Semuanya, aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk hari ini. Sungguh menyenangkan." Kurokopun tersenyum dengan tulus kepada teman-temannya itu.  
"Tetsu-kun~"  
"Sebaiknya kau harus berterima kasih pada Akashi, Tetsu! Dialah yang merencanakan semuanya ini untukmu!" Kuroko lalu berbalik ke arah Akashi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun."  
"Itu bukan masalah, Tetsuya. Kalau mereka juga tidak ada, bagaimana aku bisa merencanakan semuanya ini sendirian?" jelas Akashi.

"Nee, minna. Kalau kita tidak berjumpa lagi, akankah kalian masih menganggapku sebagai teman kalian?" ucap Kuroko aneh, di balas dengan tatapan bingung teman-temannya itu.  
"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?!" tanya Midorima heran.  
"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana kalau misalnya kita semua sudah terpisah. Misalnya Akashi-kun sudah jadi pemilik perusahaan penting di Amerika mungkin? Atau Murasakibara-kun yang sudah membuat restaurant sendiri di Italia?" Ujar Kuroko berbohong.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Untuk selamanya, kau adalah bayanganku, Tetsu! Tidak, kau adalah sahabatku!"  
"Daiki benar, Tetsuya. Kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat. Termasuk kau."  
Semuanya mengangguk setuju.  
"Jadi, mana mungkin kita semua melupakanmu, Kurocchin"  
Sekali lagi Kuroko tersenyum tulus pada mereka.  
"Terima kasih, semuanya."

* * *

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Ini sudah terlalu larut. Kita 'kan juga butuh istirahat?" ucap Momoi yang terlihat mulai ngantuk.  
"Momoi-san benar. Aku juga harus bertanding besok." Ujar Kuroko, setuju dengan pendapat Momoi.  
"Yah, mungkin hari ini cukup sampai disini saja. Kalian berdua memang benar." Akashi pun setuju dengan pendapat Momoi dan Kuroko.

Namun, baru saja saat Kuroko hendak berdiri, ia merasa pusing. Melihat Kuroko yang seperti berjuang untuk berdiri, Akashi pun bertanya padanya.  
"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kau bisa berdiri, bukan?"  
Kuroko pun perlahan-lahan mulai berdiri. Kepalanya masih tertunduk lemas.  
"Kau kenapa, Kurokocchi?"  
_'Eh? Kise-kun berkata apa tadi?'_  
"Oi Tetsu! Kau baik-baik saja?!"  
_'Ah, itu suara Aomine-kun.'_  
"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Namun kenyataan memang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kurocchin! Kenapa hidungmu berdarah?!" tanya Murasakibara panik. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia panik karena memikirkan seseorang selain makannanya itu.  
_'Hah? Oh. Aku pasti mimisan lagi.'  
_"Tetsuya! Sadarlah!"  
_'Akashi-kun, aku masih sadar kok. Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa berat? Kepalaku juga pusing.'  
_"Tetsu-kun, kau pucat sekali."  
"Baringkan dia! Cepat!"  
_'Apa ini sudah batas ku? Ahaha, aku payah.'_  
"Kurokocchi! Kau panas sekali!" kata Kise yang memegang dahi Kuroko.  
"Siapapun itu! Cepat panggil ambulans!"  
"Se-semua-nya…ma-maafkan…aku…" Ucap Kuroko pelan. Hingga akhirnya, semua terasa gelap. Tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun.

_'rrrrrrttt.. rrrrrtt…'_  
Ponsel Midorima berbunyi. Tanpa melihat layar ponselnya lagi, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo, Shintarou. Apa ayah membangunkanmu?"  
'_Tepat waktu!'_  
"Tidak, sama sekali tidak, ayah. Kebetulan sekali."  
"Hm? Ada apa?"  
"Ayah dulu yang bicara. Setelah itu barulah aku yang bicara."  
"Hmm.. baiklah. Ayah barusan mendapat telpon dari bos. Katanya, nanti aku dan Tanaka akan pergi Amerika untuk suatu pertemuan dengan para dokter lainnya. Jadi aku ingin bilang bahwa aku tidak akan ada dirumah selama dua minggu ini. Yah, siapa tahu nanti kau pulang lebih dulu. Nah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Sepertinya kau tergesa-gesa, Shintarou."  
"Ayah benar. Saat ini aku, tidak, kami semua sedang panik!"  
"Panik kenapa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan pertandingannya?"  
"Tidak, ayah! Bukan pertandingannya! Ayah kenal dengan Kuroko bukan? Kuroko Tetsuya, temanku sewaktu diTeiko dulu?"

Mendengar nama 'Kuroko Tetsuya', perasaan Keita langsung tidak enak.

"Ada apa dengannya, Shintarou? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"  
"Dia mimisan dan pingsan ayah! Wajahnya pucat sekali! Kepalanya sangat panas!"  
'_Sial! Terlalu cepat dari dugaanku! Apa obatnya tidak bekerja?!'_  
"Sial! Kalian dimana? Aku akan menelpon rumah sakit terdekat! Dia harus segera ditangani! Aku akan batalkan kepergianku ke Amerika. Aku akan segera ke sana!"  
Midorima dengan segera memberitahu ayahnya itu tempat mereka berada saat ini lalu menutup telponnya.

"Kurokocchi! Bertahanlah sedikit lagi!"  
Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terbaring lemah.  
"Tetsu-kun~.." Momoi yang sedari tadi mengantuk, kini mulai terisak.  
"Shintarou! Mana ambulansnya?!"  
"Mereka sudah mengarah kemari, Akashi!"  
"Akacchin, denyut nadi Kurocchin semakin melemah."  
"Sial! Oi Tetsu! Bertahanlah!"

* * *

_**(Gaaaahh! Tetsucchin, maafkan aku.. T.T  
Dihari bahagiamu, kau malah aku bikin sperti ini.**_

Maaf semua, updatenya jadi lebih lama..  
ah ya, terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca, meng'follow' dan mem'favo' cerita ini..  
bagi fansnya Tetsucchin, aku moof maaf.. ._./\  
Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~)

RnR please?


	6. The Secret

_**Previous Chapter :  
**__'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kuroko Tetsuya'__.  
'__Izinkan aku tetap bersama dengan mereka. Juga, izinkanlah aku untuk melihat ayah jika ia memang masih hidup. Walau sekali saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku.'__  
"Nee, minna. Kalau kita tidak berjumpa lagi, akankah kalian masih menganggapku sebagai teman kalian?"  
"Daiki benar, Tetsuya. Kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat. Termasuk kau."  
"Se-semua-nya…ma-maafkan…aku…"__  
__"Sial! Oi Tetsu! Bertahanlah!"_

* * *

**Chapter 6  
The Secret**

* * *

Setelah menelpon pihak rumah sakit yang ada di Osaka yang menurutnya dekat dari tempat anaknya dan lainnya di sana, Keita dengan segera mencari nomor telpon Tanaka di daftar kontak ponselnya sambil ia berlari keluar dari rumah, membawa barang yang sudah ia siapkan dari tadi, yang seharusnya ia gunakan saat di Amerika.

"Halo Keita-kun. Ada apa kamu menelponku tengah malam begini?" tanya orang yang ada di seberang sana.

"Halo Tanaka, maaf aku mengganggumu. Tapi ini penting. Aku akan batalkan kepergianku ke Amerika. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus, yang lebih penting dari pada ke Amerika."

"Heee? Apa itu? Apa itu benar-benar penting, sampai-sampai kau ingin membatalkan tugas yang diberikan oleh bos?" Tanaka sedikit bingung melihat temannya yang satu ini, tiba-tiba saja membatalkan segala sesuatu yang sudah ia tetapkan dan setujui sebelumnya. Sangatlah jarang, bukan, malahan Keita tidak pernah mau membatalkan jadwal kegiatan yang sudah ia atur sedemikian rupa. Itulah alasan Tanaka, menjadi penasaran akan apa yang baru saja Keita katakan padanya ini.

"Kau ingat bukan? Pasienmu yang menderita Leukemia, lalu kau bawa kepadaku? Yang ternyata anak itu adalah temannya anakku? Kau ingat?"

"Ah! Kuroko Tetsuya, 'kan?'' ujar Tanaka yang mencoba untuk menebak siapa yang ada dipikiran sahabatnya ini.

''Bingo! Dan sekarang, anak itu dalam kondisi kritis di Osaka! Aku sudah dalam perjalanan ke sana, jadi kau saja yang pergi ke Amerika ya?"

''Heee?! Kenapa bisa?! Tunggu aku Keita-kun! Aku juga ikut ke sana!"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah ikut! Salah satu dari kita, harus menghadiri acara tersebut! Kalau aku dan kau tidak ikut, bisa-bisa kita berdua akan dimarahi! Soal itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku sudah memberinya obat untuk memperlambat pertumbuhan sel leukemiknya, tapi sepertinya obatnya tidak berpengaruh lagi pada anak itu." jelas Keita.

"Haahhh.. Ya sudah. Pastikan anak itu selamat, Keita-kun. Kalau tidak, aku akan memarahimu habis-habisan karena tidak membiarkanku ada di sisinya di saat terakhir!" ucap Tanaka mengancam.

"Terserah.'' ucap Keita yang langsung mematikan ponselnya. Jujur saja, kalimat terakhir dari Tanaka membuatnya menjadi lebih panik lagi. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kuroko . . . Tidak, lupakan!

Keita hanya duduk dalam kereta itu sambil terus melihat jam tangannya.

* * *

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 30 menit, akhirnya ambulans yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Dengan sigap, para perawat tersebut langsung menghampiri mereka kemudian menaikkan Kuroko di atas ranjang secara perlahan.

Akashi menatap para petugas tersebut dengan sinis.  
"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Akashi dingin.

Para petugas tersebut langsung membeku mendengar ucapan Akashi itu. Mereka kelihatan sangat gugup dan takut.

"Ma-maafkan kami. Jalanan menuju kemari masih tertutup salju tebal, jadi kami mengurus salju itu dulu agar kami bisa lewat. Karena hanya itu satu-satunya jalan pintas menuju kemari kalau dari rumah sakit."

"Sudahlah, Akashi! Keselamatan Tetsu lah yang utama!" seru Aomine kesal.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Daiki! Jadi tutup saja mulutmu itu!" Akashi terdengar tidak suka akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Aomine. Karena perkataan Aomine seperti menggambarkan bahwa Aomine lah yang paling benar, bukan dirinya. Dan dengan segera Aomine menutup mulutnya itu.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi! Cepat panggil taxi! Kalian bertiga susul kami menggunakan taxi!" kata Akashi yang akhirnya memberi komando pada mereka.

"Sedangkan Satsuki dan Shintarou, kalian ikut aku! Kita akan menemani Tetsuya." Semuanya langsung mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintah Akashi.

"Tetsu-kun, kumohon, bertahanlah!"

Suara dari sirine ambulans menyelimuti malam yang begitu tenang dan dingin. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan, seketika itu juga berubah menjadi hari yang paling menakutkan bagi keenam orang itu. Bagaimana tidak? Belum berapa lama Kuroko bertanya sesuatu yang menurut mereka sangat aneh. Dan sekarang, mereka malah menyaksikan Kuroko sedang terbaring lemah dengan darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir keluar dari hidungnya itu. Wajahnya yang pucat, kini terlihat lebih pucat lagi dari biasanya. Kuroko yang memang dari awal adalah anak yang agak pendiam, kini malah tidak bersuara sama sekali.

'Cih, Tetsuya! Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dari kami?!' pikir Akashi sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan penuh rasa cemas. Ya, cemas.

* * *

"Nee Aominecchi, Kurokocchi akan baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanya Kise yang sudah sejak tadi berlinang dengan air mata.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Jangan anggap remeh si Tetsu! Dia akan baik-baik saja!"

"Minecchin benar, Kisecchin. Kurokocchin tidak selemah itu. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

"Berhentilah menangis, Kise! Sudah kubilang, Tetsu akan baik-baik saja!"

"Tapii~ aku sudah sering melihat Kurokocchi mimisan, Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi!"

"Hah?! Tetsu sering mimisan? Sejak kapan kau melihatnya?"

"Eto~, sehari setelah pertandingan final di Winter Cup. Waktu itu aku dan Kasamatsu-senpai sedang dalam perjalanan ke warung Okonomiyaki. Di situ, aku bertemu dengan Kurokocchi. Baru saja aku mengajaknya untuk ikut bersama kami ke warung Okonomiyaki, tiba-tiba Kurokocchi mimisan!"

"Terus di hari pertama pertandingan ini, aku lihat Kurokocchi mimisan lagi!" lanjut Kise lagi.

"Sebenarnya Kurocchin kenapa ya? Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih pucat dari biasanya. Terakhir kita bertemu di Winter Cup, ia tidak sepucat ini kok." Ucap Murasakibara sambil mengemut lollipopnya.

"Sudahlah! Berhentilah berpikir yang macam-macam! Tetsu akan baik-baik saja!"

* * *

"Etoo~,, Kuroko Tetsuya . . . Ah! Ini dia!" Seru Riko yang sedari tadi membolak-balikkan tumpukan kertas yang berisi tentang biodata para pemain Seirin.

"31 Januari! Ternyata benar! Ini hari memang hari ulang tahunnya Kuroko-kun!"

_Tok…Tok…Tok…  
_

"Pelatih, dari tadi kau berisik sekali! Ini sudah hampir jam setengah satu! Apa kau belum tidur juga?" kata Hyuga sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Riko. Sepertinya ia terganggu oleh suara berisik yang berasal dari kamar Riko.

Mendengar suara Hyuga, sontak Riko langsung pergi membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu dengan semangat menceritakan tentang apa yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Eh? Pesta ulang tahun Kuroko?"

Riko mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana? Ide yang bagus bukan? Pesta kecil-kecilan saja! Lagipula ini adalah ulang tahun Kuroko-kun yang ke 17! Tidak masalah bukan?"

"Hmm, aku rasa juga tidak masalah. Toh, dana yang kepala sekolah berikan pada kita juga banyak lebihnya. Jadi, yaaah, aku pikir tidak masalah."

"Yossha! Kalau begitu, akan kurancang terlebih dahulu susunan acara kita besok! Lalu besok, kita juga harus bangun cepat! Supa—"

PRAK!

"Eh? Bunyi apa itu?!"

"Heeeee! Fotonya jatuh!" ucap Riko yang langsung panik, sambil lari untuk mengangkat bingkai foto yang berukuran 5R itu.

"Memangnya itu foto siapa?" Tanya Hyuga sambil memperhatikan tatami tempat jatuhnya bingkai foto tersebut.

"Ini foto kemenangan kita saat di Winter Cup! Hhh. Syukurlah! Kacanya tidak pecah!" kata Riko sambil menghela napas lega.

"Uh? Tapi kacanya retak! Tepat di foto . . . ugh. Kuroko?" ucap Hyuga yang terlihat sedikit bingung. Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain. Entah kenapa, perasaan mereka langsung menjadi tidak enak.

"Nee, Hyuga-kun. Apa Kuroko-kun masih belum pulang juga?" tanya Riko.

"Belum. Dia belum pulang."

"Padahal sudah jam segini. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

* * *

Setelah melewati berbagai macam jalan dan tempat di Osaka, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Ya, di rumah sakit. Dengan segera, Kuroko dilarikan ke ruang UGD untuk menjalani perawatan yang cukup serius, sesuai dengan perintah dari ayah Midorima, Midorima Keita. Akashi, Momoi dan Midorima mengikuti arah ke mana Kuroko akan dibawa pergi. Namun, sesampainya di depan pintu ruang UGD, mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk dan hanya boleh menunggu di depan ruang UGD saja. Lampu merah yang berada tepat di atas pintu UGD, kini dinyalakan.

Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa menunggu saja. Midorima mencoba untuk menenangkan Momoi yang masih duduk menangis karena cemas. Sedangkan Akashi, ia tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Ia hanya berdiri dan bersandar di tembok, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kuroko.

Belum berapa lama setelah Akashi dan yang lainnya sampai, kini giliran Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara yang sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka langsung berlari ke ruang UGD, tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Akashi, yaitu tempat di mana Kuroko sedang ditangani saat ini.

"Akashi!"

"Akashicchi, bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi?"

"Kurocchin baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Kalian tenanglah! Tetsuya baru saja dibawa masuk ke dalam. Kali ini, kita harus bersabar."

"Akashi. Bagaimana dengan Seirin? Apa kau akan memberitahu mereka sekarang?" tanya Midorima. Pertanyaan yang cukup logis. Biar bagaimana pun, mereka memang harus tahu kalau Kuroko, salah satu dari anggota timnya, sedang berada di rumah sakit saat ini.

"Tidak. Jangan beritahu mereka, Shintarou. Mereka tidak pantas untuk tahu akan hal ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak tahu kalau salah seorang dari anggota timnya, sebenarnya sedang sakit?"

"Tapi bukankah hal itu terlalu bagi mereka karena kau tidak mau memberitahukan mereka akan hal ini, Akashi?"

Akashi menatap Midorima dengan sinis. Mata _heterochrome_nya sangat jelas menampakkan tanda tidak setuju akan hal yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh si pecinta _Oha-Asa_ itu.

"Kau bilang terlalu? Heh?! Terlalu katamu?! Mereka yang terlalu, Shintarou! Mereka tidak memperhatikan teman setimnya sendiri! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kalau aku yang terlalu?!"

Mendengar kemarahan Akashi, Midorima langsung tertunduk diam. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Akashi itu memang benar. Sebagai teman seperjuangannya, bagaimana bisa mereka tidak tahu akan hal ini? Dan kalau memang mereka sudah tahu akan hal ini, mengapa mereka tidak mencari cara agar Kuroko memeriksakan dirinya? Atau paling tidak, mereka 'kan bisa memberitahu salah seorang dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai? Biar mereka saja yang mengurus Kuroko jika memang Kuroko tidak mau mendengar perkataan dari anggota Seirin.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi."

* * *

Hening.

Semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka menunggu kabar tentang keadaan Kuroko saat ini, namun sampai sekarang, masih tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Hanya suara dentingan jarum jam yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Momoi yang sejak tadi menangis, kini terlelap di bahu Aomine karena lelah. Akashi yang sejak tadi berdiri, kini lebih memilih untuk duduk. Murasakibara kini hanya bisa duduk diam, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia makan. Kantin di rumah sakit tersebut sudah tutup dari tadi.

"Shintarou! Anak-anak!" seru Keita saat baru tiba di tempat mereka berada.

''Ayah / Midorima-san / Paman!" balas mereka kompak (kecuali Momoi pastinya).

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu? Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Kami belum tahu. Sudah sejak tadi kami menunggu, namun hingga saat ini tidak ada kabar sama sekali."

Keita menyerahkan tasnya pada Midorima.

"Hm. Tolong pegangkan tasku, Shintarou. Ayah akan mengurusnya."

''Ayah! Tunggu!" kata Midorima sambil menarik lengan baju Keita. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko?"

Keita hanya membalikkan kepalanya pada Midorima sambil tersenyum kecut, mengabaikan pertanyaan dari anak satu-satunya itu.

_'Kau pasti akan segera mengetahui hal ini, Shintarou, semuanya. Dan aku harap, kalian tidak kecewa nantinya, karena ini adalah pilihannya sendiri.' _pikir Keita dalam hati sambil melepaskan lengan bajunya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Midorima. Keita lalu berlari masuk ke dalam ruang UGD.

* * *

15 menit telah berlalu. Semuanya masih tetap terdiam. Mereka hanya bisa duduk dan menunggu saja. Momoi yang sejak tadi tidur, kini terbangun karena mimpi buruk tentang Kuroko. Aomine dan yang lainnya mencoba untuk menenangkan Momoi dan akhirnya Momoi pun diam kembali. Sedangkan Midorima, sejak tadi senyuman dari ayahnya itu masih saja terbayang dalam benaknya. Dalam hati, ia masih bertanya-tanya akan maksud dari senyuman misterius sang ayah.

Setelah mengingat-ingat akan hal yang dulu pernah dikatakan oleh ayahnya itu, mata Midorima langsung membelalak kaget.  
_'Ja-jangan-jangan . . . Apa yang di maksud oleh ayah itu . . . semua pertanyaannya waktu itu . . . Kuroko . . .'_

Baru saja Midorima memikirkan tentang hal tersebut, tiba-tiba lampu merah di atas pintu UGD tersebut mati. Seketika itu juga, ayah Midorima keluar bersama dengan dokter lain yang menangani Kuroko. Sontak semuanya langsung berdiri dan langsung menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Midorima-san! Bagaimana kondisi Kurocchin?"

"Apa Tetsu baik-baik saja, paman?"

"Tenanglah. Dia tidak apa-apa kok. _Mungkin…_" ucap Keita mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Apa anda dengan kata '_mungkin_' itu, Midorima-san? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dingin.

Baru saja saat setelah Akashi berbicara, dari ruang UGD, keluarlah beberapa orang perawat sambil membawa Kuroko yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur pasien, menggunakan masker oksigen di hidungnya, serta infus di tangan kirinya.

"Tetsu-kun / Tetsuya / Kurokocchi / Kurocchin / Kuroko / Tetsu!" seru mereka yang langsung mengejar Kuroko. Keita tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menghela napas panjang, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya Kuroko sembunyikan dari mereka. Dia tahu, mungkin Kuroko akan marah padanya. Namun, di mana-mana, kebenaran tidak akan selamanya bisa tertutupi. Dan mungkin, inilah saatnya kebenaran tersebut terungkap.

Mereka terus saja mengikuti Kuroko, sampai akhirnya Kuroko dibawa masuk dalam ruang ICU.

"Kalian jangan masuk dulu. Biarkan mereka mengatur perlengkapan Kuroko. Setelah itu, baru kalian bisa masuk. Namun jangan lupa untuk memakai baju steril saat berada di dalam kamarnya." jelas Keita pada mereka. Kini, mereka, bahkan Midorima, malah menatap balik Keita.

"Jadi, bisakah anda menjelaskan pada kami, apa yang sebenarnya dialami oleh Kuroko, Midorima-san?" tanya Akashi akhirnya.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Keita. Ia terdiam. Jujur saja, hal ini adalah hal yang paling dia hindari saat ini. Meskipun sejak dari tadi ia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, namun tetap saja tidak berhasil. Keita mendesah.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Kuroko . . . Sebenarnya . . . Dia . . ."

"Kanker?" sambung Midorima dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Apa?!"

"Hoi Midorima! Apa yang kau bicarakan, hah?! Tetsu tidak mung-.."

"Benarkah itu, Midorima-san?" ucap Akashi, memotong pembicaraan Aomine.

"Hhh. Itu . . benar, anak-anak. Kuroko, anak itu mengidap penyakit kanker. Leukemia tepatnya. Kondisinya sudah sangat parah. Bisa dibilang. . . dia sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Obat yang kuberikan padanya waktu itu juga sama sekali tidak berguna bagi Kuroko. Obat itu seharusnya bisa memperlambat pertumbuhan sel leukemiknya, namun ternyata, semuanya itu sia-sia saja. " jelas Keita sambil menatap lantai, ia tidak mau menatap mereka, tidak mau melihat raut wajah mereka yang terkejut dan juga kecewa akan berita ini.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin. Tetsu-kun..." ucap Momoi. Mendengar hal itu, dia kembali menangis.

Aomine mencoba untuk menenangkan Momoi sekali lagi. "Tenanglah, Satsuki. Jangan menangis lagi!"

"Ke-kenapa bisa? Kenapa harus Kurokocchi? Kenapa selalu saja hal buruk menimpanya?" ucap Kise sambil mulai terisak juga.

"Kurocchin..."

"Kenapa ayah baru memberitahu kami tentang hal ini? Kenapa ayah tidak langsung memberitahuku?"

"Aku minta maaf, semuanya. Tapi ini adalah keinginannya. Aku sudah berniat memberitahu kalian, namun anak itu bersikeras memohon padaku untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian, pada siapapun itu. Dia bilang, dia tidak mau membuat kalian khawatir."

"Tidak mau membuat kami khawatir apanya?! Kalau sudah begini, malah akan membuat kami lebih khawatir lagi! Seharusnya kami diberitahu akan hal ini!"

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksanya! Aku bukan orangtuanya! Aku hanya dokter yang memeriksanya! Seluruh permintaan pasienku, jika itu membuatnya tenang, aku harus menurutinya! Tidak ada gunanya kalau aku memberitahu kalian tapi membuat anak itu gelisah setiap hari karena takut kalau kalian khawatir! Itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya secara perlahan!"

''Sudahlah, Daiki! Apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah Shintarou itu, semuanya benar. Kalau misalkan Midorima-san memberitahu kita, pasti gerak-gerik kita akan terlihat aneh di mata Tetsuya. Dan pada akhirnya, Tetsuya tidak akan mau bertemu dengan kita lagi dengan alasan tidak mau menyusahkan kita semua. Itu malah memperburuk keadaan, Daiki."

"Cih!"

"Tenanglah, Minecchin. Ini rumah sakit."

"Cih! Aku tahu itu!"

"Baiklah. Kalian semua kembalilah. Biar aku saja yang menjaga di sini. Kalian masih harus bertanding besok. Terutama Daiki dan Ryouta. Satsuki juga butuh istirahat. Jadi pergilah sekarang." perintah Akashi pada mereka. Memang, mereka semua sangat perlu untuk beristirahat saat ini. Akan sangat aneh bukan? Jika seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai tiba-tiba pingsan saat di tengah pertandingan?

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau di sini menemani Tetsu-kun." rengek Momoi pada Akashi.

"Aku juga tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kurokocchi!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kise! Tapi aku juga tidak mau kembali. Tanpa aku pun, mereka pasti bisa menang."

"Hmm.. Kau percaya diri sekali, Minecchin. Akacchin, aku juga ingin di sini. Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Aku juga tidak mau kembali. Bu-Bukan karena aku mengkhawatiran Kuroko, tapi karena kalian semua tetap tinggal di sini, nanodayo."

"Midorimacchi, sampai kapan kau ingin berpura-pura cuek? Kau jelas-jelas mengkhawatirkan Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi."

"Di-Diamlah, bodoh!"

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Hoi Akashi! Kami semua tidak mau kembali. Kami akan tetap di sini!"

Semuanya menatap Akashi sambil berharap cemas. Ini pertama kalinya mereka kompak membantah perintah Akashi.

"Kumohon, Akashi-kun." ucap Momoi dengan wajah penuh harap. Akashi yang melihat keseriusan dari teman-temannya itu, akhirnya menurungkan niat awalnya yang tadinya ingin memarahi mereka karena tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya itu.

''Hhh. Baiklah, kali ini kalian ku izinkan. Tapi besok pagi, kalian harus beritahu anggota tim kalian biar mereka tidak cemas. Dan jangan lupa ambil barang-barang kalian. Serta, ambil juga barang-barang Tetsuya _tanpa ada seorangpun dari anggota Seirin yang tahu akan hal ini . _Kalian mengerti?!"

"Yossh!"

"Terima kasih, Akashicchi!" kata Kise dengan gembira seraya ingin memeluk Akashi, namun ia batalkan karena aura gelap Akashi yang seakan-akan berkata seperti ini : _'kau menyentuhku sama dengan mati' _.

_****Setting Skip****_

Dua hari telah berlalu. Namun sampai saat ini, Kuroko belum sadar juga. Mereka hanya bisa bersabar dan tetap menunggu sampai Kuroko sadar kembali. Sedangkan di pihak Seirin, mereka benar-benar bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

"Ini sudah dua hari! Di mana Kuroko?" tanya Kagami kesal.

"Mana aku tahu, Bakagami! Barang-barang di kamarnya juga sudah lenyap! Nigou pun hilang! Arggh! Mana mungkin Kuroko diculik, bukan?!"

"Masalahnya, anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya juga tidak ada. Ada kemungkinan kalau mereka semua pergi bersama." Jelas Hyuga.

"Tapi kenapa mereka tidak memberitahu kita?!"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak tahu! Dasar, Bakagami!"

"Aku bukan Bakagami!"

"Diamlah, kalian berdua!"

"Arggh! Sebenarnya pergi kemana?!" teriak Riko dengan penuh rasa kesal dan bingung.

* * *

'_Ini dimana? Kenapa tempat ini begitu dingin dan gelap?'_  
Kuroko melangkah dengan hati-hati. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Rasa takut mulai menghantuinya. Tempat yang sepi, gelap dan dingin. Ya, tempat yang paling dibenci oleh Kuroko. Dimana dia harus melewati jalan yang begitu menyedihkan, semuanya sendirian, tanpa seorang pun yang hadir untuk menemaninya. Sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan sebuah tempat dimana ia bisa kembali melihat.

Kuroko mulai berjalan kembali. Di ujung jalan tersebut, ia melihat sebuah kereta kuda berwarna hitam pekat. Dimana kereta kuda tersebut, terlihat seperti sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Kuroko kembali melangkah. Secara hati-hati berjalan ke arah kereta kuda tersebut. Namun, belum sampai pada kereta kuda itu, tiba-tiba bahunya serasa ditepuk dari belakang. Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan siapa yang menepuk bahunya itu. Dan di sana, ada seorang perempuan, memakai gaun putih yang indah. Perempuan tersebut memiliki surai rambut berwarna yang sama dengan Kuroko, namun matanya berwarna silver. Kuroko terus memandang perempuan itu. Perempuan itu tersenyum.

'_Anda siapa?'_

'_Ssstt. Kau belum boleh kemari, Tetsu-kun. Mereka masih membutuhkanmu. Pergilah. Kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu.'_ Kata perempuan itu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kuroko dengan penuh senyuman hangat.

'_Tunggu!'_

Baru saja Kuroko ingin mengejar perempuan itu, tiba-tiba tempat tersebut menjadi sangat terang. Setelah sadar, Kuroko mendapati dirinya berada di ruang yang berbeda dengan tempat yang ia lewati tadi. Bau ruangan di rumah sakit pun mulai tercium di hidung Kuroko.

'_Rupanya aku masih hidup.'_

Kuroko mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya, namun terhalang oleh tangan dan kepala Momoi yang ternyata sedang tidur.

"Mo.. moi..-san… kau be..rat.."

"Eh? Tetsu-kun! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" ucap Momoi yang langsung bangun dan memeluk Kuroko.

Akashi yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca, kini langsung menutup bukunya dan berlari ke arah Kuroko.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Tetsuya? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"A..ka..shi..-kun. Ti...dak ada. Ha..nya saja.., leherku…serasa kering." Balas Kuroko lemah.

"Satsuki, ambilkan Tetsuya air!" kata Akashi sambil membuka baju sterilnya lalu berlari keluar ruangan untuk memberitahu dokter dan yang lainnya kalau Kuroko sudah sadar.

Setelah mengambil air minum untuk Kuroko, Momoi secara perlahan menambah bantalan di belakang Kuroko agar dia bisa duduk, kemudian membuka masker oksigen yang digunakan oleh Kuroko agar ia bisa minum dengan bebas.

"Ini, Tetsu-kun." Momoi menyuapi Kuroko dengan menggunakan sendok agar mempermudah baginya untuk minum.

"Terima kasih, Momoi-san."

"Anou, sudah berapa lama aku terbaring di sini?" tanya Kuroko akhirnya.

"Kau pingsan dari dua hari yang lalu, Tetsu-kun! Moou~, jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi!"

"Maafkan aku, Momoi-san."

Kuroko batuk. Dengan segera, Momoi memasangkan masker oksigen pada Kuroko agar Kuroko tidak kesusahan untuk bernapas.

"Tetsu! Syukurlah! Kau sudah sadar!" kata Aomine yang langsung terburu-buru memakai baju sterilnya, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Yokatta –ssu! Kurokocchi! Kau membuat kami khawatir!" ucap Kise sambil menangis bahagia.

"Baguslah, kau sudah sadar, Kuroko." Kata Keita yang baru muncul di paling belakang. Kuroko hanya bisa menatap Keita dengan wajah datar. Dia sudah tahu bahwa Keita pasti memberitahu teman-temannya tentang penyakitnya itu. Keita mengabaikan tatapan datar Kuroko. Ia terus maju ke tempat Kuroko untuk memeriksa kembali apakah Kuroko sudah dalam keadaan stabil atau belum.

"Yah, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Istirahatlah yang banyak. Kau akan dirawat di sini sampai kau benar-benar pulih kembali."

Kuroko hanya tertunduk diam. Mau atau tidak itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi saat ini.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko melihat ke arah Akashi.

"Ini kah yang kau sembunyikan dariku, tidak, dari kami semua?"

Kuroko tertunduk diam. Dia tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya dari kami, Tetsuya? Kalau kau tiba-tiba saja dalam keadaan gawat seperti waktu itu dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui tentang keadaanmu sebenarnya, kami bisa kehilanganmu, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko masih tetap terdiam. Tidak bergeming sedikit pun mendengar protes dari Akashi.

"Tatap mataku, Tetsuya! Jangan pikir kalau kau menyimpan segalanya sendirian, kalau kami tidak tahu akan hal ini, itu lebih baik daripada kalau kami semua tahu! Itu sama saja memperburuk keadaan Tetsuya! Kalau seperti ini, sama saja kau membuat kami berkali lipat lebih khawatir lagi!"

"Akashi benar, Tetsu! Kami ini temanmu, bukan? Seharusnya kau juga bisa mempercayai kami dan tidak menyimpan segala sesuatunya itu sendiri! Kumohon! Jangan lakukan hal yang sama seperti ini lagi."

"Aku setuju dengan mereka, Tetsu-kun. Kalau seandainya waktu itu kami tidak ada…kau…" Momoi tidak bisa bicara lagi. Ia mulai menangis kembali. Memikirkan hal seperti itu memang sangatlah menyedihkan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, semuanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian. Aku janji, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Pastikan kau ingat kata-katamu itu, Tetsuya."

"Hai.."

"_Guk!_"

"Ni-Nigou! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Salahkan Kise! Dia yang membawanya kemari!"

"Heeee? Tapi~, Akashicchi yang menyuruhku untuk membawanya kemari!"

"Hmm. Itu benar. Kalau Kuroko menghilang, pasti anjing ini akan merindukannya. Jadi lebih baik dia juga ikut bersama Kuroko."

Hening.

_****Setting Skip****_

"Nigou! Jangan makan bunga itu!" seru Kuroko pada Nigou yang sedang asyik mengunyah bunga-bunga yang ada di taman rumah sakit itu. Ini sudah seminggu, Kuroko di rawat di rumah sakit. Sekarang, ia hanya membawa Nigou jalan-jalan di taman yang ada dalam rumah sakit itu.

_BRUK!_

"Hwaa~, sakit." Rupanya ada anak perempuan yang jatuh karena tersandung batu.

"Ah, kau tidak apa-apa, dik?" tanya Kuroko pada anak itu.

Anak itu masih saja menangis.

"Kau berdarah. Tunggu ya, kakak ambilkan plester obat. Sepertinya aku membawanya tadi." Ucap Kuroko sambil mencari-cari plester obat tersebut dalam saku celananya.

"Dapat! Sini, aku plester di lukamu." Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

Awalnya anak itu, ragu. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Nah, begini sudah lebih baik. Namamu siapa?"

"… Tetsuyuki"

"Eh? Kamu serius?"

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Haha. Namamu mirip dengan nama kakak. Kenalkan, namaku Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya-niichan?" kata anak itu malu.

"Hai, kau boleh memanggilku begitu."

"Tetsu! Astaga! Di sini kau rupanya! Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja dipenggal oleh Akashi, bodoh!" Kuroko dan Tetsuyuki berbalik ke arah Aomine. Bagaimana tidak? Jelas-jelas Aomine memanggil nama 'Tetsu'. Ya otomatis keduanya berbalik.

"Ah, Aomine-kun. Maaf, aku sedang mengajak Nigou jalan-jalan. Oh ya, Yuki-chan, ah, maaf, maksudku Tetsuyuki-chan—.."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Tetsuya-niichan! Yuki-chan juga tidak masalah." Kata anak itu memotong kalimat Kuroko.

"Oh, baiklah, Yuki-chan. Hm, kau tidak apa-apa kalau ku tinggalkan sendiri di sini? Soalnya aku harus pergi sekarang. Teman-teman mencariku."

Anak itu mengangguk mantap. Kuroko tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Ja, kakak pergi dulu ya. Ayo, Nigou!"

* * *

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu, nak!" kata seorang pria pada Tetsuyuki.

Anak itu menggeleng semangat.  
"Tidak apa-apa ayah! Ah iya, tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang kakak yang namanya mirip dengan nama Yuki!"

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Tetsuya-niichan!"

"Tetsuya?"

Anak itu mengangguk.  
"Kuroko Tetsuya-niichan!"

"Apa? Kuroko… Tetsuya..?"

* * *

_**(Yo Minna.. Gomen, update kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya.  
Soalnya Author lagi ada tugas penting dari sekolah ==''  
**_**_Jadinya baru ke update deh..  
Buat yang udah baca cerita ini, seklai lagi kuucapkan terima kasih :3)_**

**_RnR please?  
_**


	7. It's A Miracle!

_Previous Chapter ::_

_"Kanker?" _

_"Tidak mau membuat kami khawatir apanya?! Kalau sudah begini, malah akan membuat kami lebih khawatir lagi! Seharusnya kami diberitahu akan hal ini!"_

"_Tetsu! Syukurlah! Kau sudah sadar!" _

"… _Tetsuyuki"_

"_Tidak apa-apa ayah! Ah iya, tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang kakak yang namanya mirip dengan nama Yuki!"_

"_Apa? Kuroko… Tetsuya..?"_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**It's A Miracle!**

* * *

Liburan musim semi telah tiba. Di pertandingan yang lalu, Seirin berhasil meraih juara 3. Di mana Rakuzan yang mengambil tempat pertama, kemudian diikuti oleh Myokosora di tempat kedua. Seandainya saja waktu itu Kuroko juga ikut berpartisipasi, mungkin mereka bisa meraih juara 2, atau bahkan juara 1. Namun sayangnya, hal itu hanya angan-angan semata.

Tubuh Kuroko semakin hari semakin melemah. Meskipun memang dari awal Kuroko itu lemah, tapi ini lebih parah lagi. Hampir setiap hari ia terkena demam tinggi. Belum lagi kalau ia makan, pasti ujung-ujungnya akan dimuntahkan lagi olehnya.

Sekarang, Kuroko sudah bukan di kamar ICU lagi. Ia meminta pada Keita agar menyetujui permintaannya untuk memindahkannya ke kamar yang lain. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dalam kamar ICU karena interaksi dengan teman-temannya semakin sulit karena pihak rumah sakit hanya memperbolehkan mereka masuk, maksimal tiga orang saja. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Keita menyetujui permintaannya. Kini, Kuroko pindah ke ruang VIP yang berada di bangsal kanker.

"Aomine-kun, aku bosan. Aku ingin ke taman." pinta Kuroko pada Aomine yang saat ini mendapat giliran untuk menjaga Kuroko. Akashi dan Midorima untuk sementara pulang ke kota mereka masing-masing sejak dua hari yang lalu karena ingin mengurus pekerjaan sekolah mereka, dan akan kembali ke rumah sakit besok sore. Sedangkan Momoi, Murasakibara dan Kise, sedang mencari makanan untuk mereka makan siang ini.

"Huh? Terserah kau saja, Tetsu. "

* * *

"Aomine-kun."

"Hm? Ada apa, Tetsu?"

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aomine terdiam. Pertanyaan singkat yang diucapkan oleh Kuroko itu membuatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kalau dia yang mengalami hal itu, mungkin dia akan stres berat atau melakukan hal-hal ekstrim lainnya. Yang jelas, ia tidak mungkin akan sama seperti Kuroko yang menjalaninya dengan penuh kesabaran, berharap bahwa ia akan segera sembuh.

"Nigou! Jangan la-"

BRUK!

Kuroko terjatuh. Aomine yang sejak tadi melamun, kini tersadar kembali dan langsung menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang duduk bebas di atas tanah.

"Tetsu! Kau baik-baik saja?! Ada apa denganmu?!" tanyanya panik.

"A-Aomine-kun.. Ka-kakiku.." balas Kuroko dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ka-kakiku.. tidak me-merasakan a..papun.."

"Sial! Tetsu! Kau pegang Nigou! Aku akan menggendongmu masuk."

Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia merasa sangat takut. Takut kalau nanti ia tidak bisa bermain basket lagi. Jangankan main basket, berjalan seperti biasa saja tidak akan bisa kalau kakinya tidak bisa merangsang apapun.

"Baringlah dulu. Aku akan memanggil paman!"

Dengan cepat, Aomine berlari ke tempat informasi untuk menanyakan keberadaan Keita.

Tidak lupa ia menelpon Kise dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hai~.. Ada apa Aomi-"

"Cepat kemari, Kise! Tetsu dalam masalah!" kata Aomine yang langsung mematikan ponselnya sebelum Kise menyerangnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

* * *

_'Ne, Ryuu-kun. Kalau nanti anak kita sudah lahir, bagusnya dinamakan apa?'_

_'Hm? Apa ya? Soalnya aku belum berpikir sampai ke situ.'_

_'Ah! Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau Tetsu?'_

_'Tetsu?'_

_'Hu'um! Bagus, bukan? Biar nanti, dia bisa tetap kuat menjalani segala sesuatunya! Sekuat besi! Hahaha..'_

_'Haha. Dasar kau ini. Tapi aku setuju dengan nama 'Tetsu'. Biar dia juga tetap kokoh pada pendiriannya. Dan yang terpenting, dia _

_bisa melindungimu saat aku sedang sibuk.'_

_'Hm! Kau benar, Ryuu-kun.'_

'_Yukari..'_

"…-san."

"Hayato-san!"

"Ng? Oh, ternyata itu kau, Akio. Ada apa?"

"Apa anda baik-baik saja? Anda kelihatan sedikit pucat." Tanya pelayan setianya.

"Hm? Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Ah ya, apa Yuki sudah pulang?"

"Ya, dia sudah pulang sejak lime belas menit yang lalu, Hayato-san. Dia sedang berada dalam kamarnya. Apa perlu aku panggilkan?"

"Uh? Tidak perlu. Aku saja yang akan ke sa—"

"Ayah! Lihat ini!" seru Yuki yang langsung masuk dalam ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Kau lihat, bukan? Tanpa kau panggil, peri kecilku ini pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya." Ucap Ryuu, tepatnya Hayato Ryuuji yang merupakan ayah dari Hayato Tetsuyuki.

Ryuuji mengangkat anaknya yang masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan padaku, nak?"

"Gambarku! Di sekolah tadi, kami di suruh menggambar, ayah! Imut, bukan?"

"Ini gambar.. anak anjing?"

Yuki mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Hebat! Rupanya periku ini sudah bisa menggambar." Puji Ryuuji pada anaknya itu sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

Setelah memperhatikan gambar anaknya, Ryuuji tersadar bahwa pada gambar Yuki, ada gambar lain selain gambar anak anjing berwarna hitam-putih itu. Yuki menggambar sebuah _stickman_ kecil dengan warna biru muda di belakang gambar anak anjing itu.

"Hm? Lalu, ini siapa, nak?"

"Itu Tetsuya-niichan! Anjing itu miliknya, ayah. Anjingnya lucu sekaligus aneh! Waktu itu, anjingnya makan bunga di taman rumah sakit! Aku lihat, Tetsuya-niichan setengah mati mengejarnya. Tapi karena terlalu serius memperhatikan anjing itu, aku terjatuh deh. Ehehe."

"Tetsuya? Maksudmu Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Ya, ayah. Kuroko Tetsuya-niichan. Lukaku diobati olehnya waktu itu." Kata Yuki sambil memperlihatkan lututnya yang masih memiliki bekas luka karena jatuh waktu itu.

"Ah, nak. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi? Ayah penasaran, bagaimana tampang anak itu?"

"Apa benar aku boleh bertemu lagi dengannya? Aku yakin, ayah pasti akan menyukai Tetsuya-niichan! Ia keren dan baik! Tapi… wajahnya sangat pucat. Apa Tetsuya-niichan sedang sakit?" wajah Yuki yang sejak tadi ceria, kini terlihat sedikit murung saat mengingat kembali wajah Kuroko waktu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, nak. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Ryuuji sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan anaknya itu agar tidak perlu cemas.

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Besok kau ingin pergi? Lagi pula besok libur, bukan?"

Yuki membalas pertanyaan ayahnya itu dengan anggukan kecil.

_****Setting Skip****_

Sinar mentari mulai menerangi rumah sakit tersebut. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai, terkecuali Kuroko, kini berkumpul di kantin untuk mendiskusikan tentang keadaan Kuroko. Sejak kemarin, mereka pusing mencari cara agar Kuroko dapat tenang kembali. Kuroko sama sekali tidak dapat menggerakkan kakinya lagi. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, wajar saja kalau Kuroko tidak tenang dan juga tidak bisa tidur karena dipenuhi oleh rasa takut. Namun karena terlalu lelah, akhirnya ia terlelap juga. Meskipun sepanjang malam tersebut, ia sering terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Kuroko, ayah?" tanya Midorima membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa Tetsu baik-baik saja, paman?"

"…. Awalnya, aku ingin bilang seperti itu. Namun, hal ini merupakan gejala sering dijumpai pada penderita kanker. Dan sebenarnya, Kuroko masih bisa tergolong _sedikit_ beruntung karena hanya mengalami kelumpuhan di bagian kaki saja. Sedangkan para penderita kanker yang selalu aku temui itu biasanya mengalami cacat pada bagian wajah mereka juga."

"Apa kaki Tetsuya sama sekali tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi, Midorima-san?"

"Aku harap bisa. Hal ini bisa dilakukan dengan cara perbanyak mengonsumsi makanan atau minuman yang memiliki kadar kalsium yang tinggi. Namun, bukannya aku meminta hal ini terjadi, tapi setelah sekian banyaknya pasien yang kutangani selama ini, hanya 1 dari seribu orang yang bisa sembuh dari kelumpuhannya itu. Dan tentu saja, aku berharap Kuroko merupakan 1 orang ini."

"Kasihan sekali nasibnya, Tetsu-kun."

"_Guk!"_

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada anjing mungil itu.

"Huh? Nigou? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Aomine, seakan-akan Nigou mengerti akan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Aomine.

"_Guk! Guk!" _balas Nigou sambil berputar-putar dihadapan mereka.

"Nee minna, sepertinya Nigoucchi ingin kita mengikutinya." Ucap Kise sambil menunjuk ke arah Nigou yng masih saja berputar-putar.

Melihat aksi Nigou, ditambah lagi dengan perkataan Kise tadi, sontak Akashi terpikir akan sesuatu.

"Tetsuya?"

Mendengar nama Kuroko, seketika itu juga, mereka semua berlari mengikuti Nigou. Dan benar saja. Saat mereka sampai di kamar Kuroko, Kuroko sudah merintih kesakitan di atas lantai. Dengan segera, Keita mengangkat Kuroko kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Keita memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Kuroko. Siapa tahu ada yang terluka atau apapun itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya Keita khawatir.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Ekspresi kesakitan masih tergambar di raut wajahnya.

"Kurokocchi~! Apa betul kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…"

"Tetsu-kun."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa…aku…kakiku… tidak bisa digerakkan lagi?" ucapnya lirih.

Mata Momoi mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Kuroko mengalami penderitaan seperti ini. Dengan segera, Momoi berjalan ke arah Kuroko, lalu langsung memeluknya, memeluknya dengan erat seperti tidak ingin kehilangan anak bersurai aquamarine itu.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsu-kun. Aku tidak bisa membantumu sedikit pun!" ucap Momoi yang mulai terisak.

"Mo…moi-san. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada kalian. Aku sudah menyusahkan kalian semua." Ujar Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Kesusahan apanya! Malah menurut kami, ini lebih baik daripada kami tidak berbuat apa-apa dan membiarkanmu berjuang sendirian!" protes Aomine terhadap perkataan Kuroko tadi.

"Minecchin, tadi kau makan apa sampai perkataanmu jadi bisa sebijaksana itu?" ucap Murasakibara santai, tapi tidak nyambung.

"Diamlah!"

"Hueee~~ Kurokocchi~! Aku setuju dengan perkataan Aominecchi! Aku lebih suka membantu Kurokocchi daripada harus melihatmu kesusahan. Lagipula, kami ini sahabatmu, bukan?"

"Mereka benar, Tetsuya. Bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau kami ini sahabatmu? Seorang sahabat pasti akan selalu ada bagi sahabatnya itu. Jadi jangan pernah menganggap kalau kau itu selalu menyusahkan kami!"

"Ma…af..kan aku."

"Kurocchin, jangan menangis. Ini, permen rasa vanilla untukmu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya."

"Bodoh. Kuroko tidak seperti ka—"

"Terima kasih permennya, Murasakibara-kun." Kata Kuroko sambil menghapus air matanya lalu mengambil permen tersebut dari tangan Murasakibara.

Midorima menyeritkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan tergoda oleh hal semacam itu, Kuroko."

"Memangnya ada apa, Midorima-kun? Apa kau juga mau satu?"

"TIDAK!"

"Heee..? Midorimacchi ngambek?!"

"Aku bilang tidak, Kise!"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga bisa mengalami kejadian seperti itu, Shintarou."

"Kejadian apa?!"

"Hhh. Daripada kalian ribut seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku mengambil beberapa barang, Shintarou?" pinta Keita pada anaknya itu.

"Huh. Terserah saja." balas Midorima dengan cuek, sambil mengikuti ayahnya dari belakang.

"Minna~, bagaimana kalau kita main?"

"Pass! Aku tidak mau bermain dengan ide gilamu, Kise!"

"Heeeee~! Aominecchi! Lagi-lagi kau tega sekali padaku!"

"Kau memang pantas untuk ditindas, Ryouta." ucap Akashi dilengkapi dengan senyuman khas dan aura membunuhnya.

"Heeeeeeeeee~! Sampai Akashicchi juga?! Kurokocchi! Tolong aku~!"

"_Guk! Guk!"_

"Ada apa lagi, Nigoucchi? Kau juga ingin menindasku?"

"Ah."

"Tetsuya-niichan! Aku menemukanmu!"

" Yuki-chan?" tanya Kuroko heran melihat kedatangan Yuki.

Yuki berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Kuroko sambil membawa kertas yang ia sudah gambari kemarin. Melihat ramainya dalam kamar Kuroko, Yuki langsung memanjat tempat tidur tersebut lalu bersembunyi di belakang Kuroko karena malu.

"Ahaha. Tidak apa-apa, Yuki-chan. Mereka semuanya baik kok. "

"Tetsu-kun! Dia ini siapamu? Dia anakmu?! Tega-teganya kau menduakanku! Hueeee~ Tetsu-kuuunnnn~.."

"Kau salah sangka, Momoi-san. Dia bukan anakku."

"Heeee? Kurokocchi punya anak?! Dengan siapa?!"

"Sudah dibilang, itu bukan anaknya, bodoh!"

"Aominecchi! Kau kejam!"

"A-ano, Ke-kenalkan! Aku Hayato Tetsuyuki! Yo-yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" kata Yuki dengan lantang namun terbata-bata lalu bersembunyi lagi dibelakang Kuroko.

"Ahaha. Salam kenal Hayatocchi. Etoo~, Tetsuyuki? Tetsu? Apa?!"

"Tetsu ada tiga?"

"Anou, tapi aku Tetsuya, dia Tetsuyuki, sedangkan Nigou, Nigou bukan manusia."

"Tidak! Tetsu tetap saja Tetsu! Mulai hari ini, akan ku panggil kau dengan sebutan Sangou!"

"E-eh?"

"Hentikan itu, Daiki! Apa kau cari mati, hm? Kau sudah membuatnya takut." Sambung Akashi dengan aura intimidasinya.

'_Heh? Dia takut karena kau, bodoh!'_ pikir Aomine dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia berbicara seperti itu pada Akashi. Namun, itu sama saja dengan cari mati, bukan? Jadi, dia lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

"Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat, warna iris mata Yuki-chan sama dengan Tetsu-kun!"

"Ah, kau benar juga, Momoi-san."

"Hm. Aku setuju denganmu, Satsuki."

"Nah daripada itu, bisa kau jelaskan pada kami tentang apa yang kau pegang itu, Tetsuyuki?" kata Akashi yang terus memperhatikan benda yang ada di tangan Yuki.

Yuki menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menghadap pada Akashi, namun tetap tidak bisa. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang Kuroko, sangat takut untuk menatap Akashi.

"Ne~ Yuki-chan. Tidak usah takut, Akashi-kun orangnya baik kok." jelas Momoi sambil tersenyum pada Yuki. Perlahan-lahan, Yuki menoleh ke arah Akashi. Ia lalu memberikan Akashi, selembar kertas yang ia sudah gambari kemarin.

Akashi mengambil gambar anak itu, kemudian melihatnya. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya pun ikut melihat hasil gambar Yuki.

"Ini Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi, coba untuk menebak.

Yuki mengangguk pelan, masih sedikit takut untuk melihat Akashi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf kalau gambar Yuki jelek. Yuki baru belajar meng-"

"Bagus."

"E-eh?"

"Kalau Akashi-kun yang bilang bagus, artinya gambarmu itu memang bagus, Yuki-chan. Akashi-kun tidak pernah bohong kok." jelas Kuroko.

"Hu'um Hayacchin. Gambarmu bagus. Lebih bagus daripada gambarnya Kisecchin. Sebagai hadiahnya, ini, permen untukmu."

"Heeee~! Murasakibaracchi! Kau tega sekali!" kata Kise yang protes dengan perkataan si bayi raksasa itu.

"Kenapa semua orang kejam padaku?!"

"Akan kubuat kau mendengarnya sekali lagi. 'Itu karena kau memang pantas untuk ditindas, Ryouta'. Bagaimana? Kau mau mendengarnya lagi?"

"Akashicchi!"

"Yuki! Nak, kau ada di mana?!" teriak Ryuuji dari lorong tempat kamar Kuroko berada. Sepertinya ia kehilangan Yuki saat di tempat informasi. Dan untung saja, kamar Kuroko berada di lorong yang terpisah dengan kamar-kamar lainnya. Jadi teriakan Ryuuji tidak mengganggu pasien yang lainnya.

"Ah! Aku di sini ayah!" balas Yuki sambil melompat turun dari tempat tidur Kuroko.

Yuki lalu keluar untuk menghampiri ayahnya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar untuk memperkenalkannya dengan Kuroko.

"Eh?"

"Ayah! Itu dia orangnya. Kakak berambut biru muda itu adalah Tetsuya-niichan!"

Ryuuji menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Dia terdiam namun terus menatap anak bersurai aquamarine itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa seperti mengenal Kuroko. Seperti sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

_'Dia... Dia mirip dengannya. Sangat mirip dengan... Yukari. Warna rambutnya... bentuk wajahnya... caranya menatap orang... semuanya sama... dengannya. Bahkan... namanya pun... sama. Warna iris matanya juga... sama dengan... iris mataku.'_

''Ayah? Ayah kenapa?" tanya Yuki heran melihat ayahnya.

"A-ah. Tidak apa-apa, nak. Ayah hanya berpikir sesuatu."

"Hm? Ah ya. Tetsuya-niichan, semuanya. Kenalkan, ini ayah Yuki. Ayah bekerja sebagai arsitektur. Itu sebabnya, Yuki ingin jadi seperti ayah!" ucap Yuki dengan semangat memperkenalkan ayahnya pada mereka.

"Kenalkan, namaku Hayato Ryuuji, ayah Yuki. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian."

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Hayato-san." kata Kuroko sambil menunduk untuk memberikan salam pada Ryuuji, diikuti dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya, termasuk Akashi.

"Ehm."

"Ne~ Tetsuya-niichan. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Yuki dengan hati-hati.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Yuki-chan?" balas Kuroko sambil tersenyum lembut. Yuki yang melihat senyuman Kuroko pun langsung tertunduk malu.

"E-etou~.. T-Tetsuya-niichan... sakit apa? Kenapa wajah Tetsuya-niichan begitu pucat?"

Semua terdiam. Raut wajah Kuroko pun, kini berubah. Ia tertunduk sambil tersenyum miris. Tidak menyangka bahwa Yuki akan bertanya hal seperti itu padanya.

"Ah, maaf kalau anakku salah bicara. Tidak apa-apa kalau ka-"

"Apa anda tidak melihat papan besar di depan lorong menuju kamar ini, Hayato Ryuuji-san?" tanya Akashi dengan tenang, memotong pembicaraan Ryuuji.

"Ti-tidak. Waktu di tempat informasi, aku hanya diberitahu tentang belok-belokannya saja. Jadi aku hanya mengikuti petunjuknya tanpa memperhatikan papan tersebut."

Akashi mendesah. Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sedikit pun. Kise dan Momoi saling melemparkan pandangan heran. Murasakibara hanya cuek memakan roti cokelatnya. Sedangkan Kuroko, ia masih tetap saja menunduk.

"Kuroko, kau bi-.. Uh? Kalian siapa?" tanya Midorima heran melihat dua orang yang belum pernah muncul di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, kenalkan. Aku Hayato Ryuuji, ayah Tetsuyuki. Aku di sini hanya ingin menemani anakku untuk memberikan hasil gambarnya kemarin pada Kuroko."

"Jangan seperti itu, Shintarou. Lalu, Hayato-san eh? Maaf atas ketidaksopanannya." ucap Keita seraya meminta maaf pada Ryuuji.

"O-oh, bukan masalah."

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini saatnya bagi Kuroko untuk beristirahat. Dia perlu istirahat yang banyak agar tenaganya bisa pulih kembali."

"Baiklah. Yuki-chan, ini saatnya kakak itu beristirahat. Biar dia cepat sembuh. Kau juga mengharapkannya, bukan?" jelas Ryuuji pada anaknya. Yuki pun mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan Kuroko lagi, tapi Kuroko juga perlu istirahat. Dan ia juga ingin agar Kuroko cepat sembuh. Mau atau tidak, dia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk bermain dengan Kuroko hari ini.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi dengannya lain hari. Ayo, kita pulang. Ah ya, dokter? Bolehkah aku bicara sebentar saja?"

"Uh? Tentu."

* * *

Keita mulai berjalan memasuki sebuah cafetaria. Ia melihat seisi cafetaria itu, berharap untuk menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Meja untuk sendiri, tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan pada Keita.

"Tidak perlu. Aku mencari seseo- Ah! Itu dia!." katanya sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sudah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk, tuan."

Keita mengangguk mengerti dan langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat orang yang tadi melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih anda sudah mau datang, err.."

"Keita. Panggil saja aku dengan nama Keita, itu bukan masalah."

"Oh, baiklah, Keita-san. Bagaimana kalau anda memesan minuman terlebih dahulu?" ucap Ryuuji seraya memanggil salah seorang pelayan untuk menuliskan pesanan mereka. Dengan segera, pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan mereka.

* * *

5 menit kemudian, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang.

"Nah, bisa kita mulai saja sekarang? Ada apa anda memanggilku?"

"Ehm. Begini, langsung saja ke topik pembicaraan. Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk melakukan sesuatu dan ini sangat penting. Apa anda bisa?"

"Huh? Sesuatu yang sangat penting? Apa itu?" tanya Keita sambil meminum cappuccinonya.

"Aku... Aku ingin memastikan... Apakah Kuroko Tetsuya itu... anak kandungku atau bukan lewat tes DNA. Bisa?"

Keita langsung tersedak oleh minumannya. Untung saja minumannya itu tidak muncrat di wajah Ryuuji.

"EEH?! ANAK?!" seru Keita kaget.

Semua pengunjung yang ada di cafetaria itu, langsung berbalik ke arah Keita. Keita langsung terdiam karena malu.

"Ma-maaf. Kalau boleh tahu, atas dasar apa sampai anda bilang bahwa Kuroko itu adalah anak anda?"

"Semuanya. Tinggal mengecek hasil DNA lagi untuk kepastiannya. Sebenarnya, Kuroko itu nama keluarga dari istriku yang dulu. Namanya Kuroko Yukari. Dia memiliki warna rambut, bentuk wajah dan juga sifat yang sama dengannya. Di tambah lagi, Yukari... menghilang... 3 bulan setelah kami tahu bahwa ia sedang mengandung seorang anak. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Begitu pula dengan anakku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu yang perempuan itu? Kalau menurut penjelasanmu tadi, itu artinya dia bukan... anakmu?"

"Tidak. Dia juga anak kandungku. Namun... dengan wanita lain. Aku menikah lagi dengan ibu Yuki setelah 10 tahun menghilangnya Yukari. Tapi setelah 3 tahun kami bersama, ternyata ia harus dipanggil lebih dulu dariku karena kecelakaan pesawat saat ingin bertugas ke Italia." ucap Ryuuji dengan raut wajah yang sangat sedih.

"Maaf.. aku menanyakanmu hal itu." kata Keita yang merasa bersalah karena meminta Ryuuji untuk menjelaskan segala sesuatu padanya.

"Nama Tetsu, itu adalah nama yang dipilihkan oleh Yukari saat ia tahu kalau ternyata ia sedang mengandung. Dengan berbagai macam harapan, ia memberikan nama Tetsu pada anak itu. Dan aku juga setuju akan nama Tetsu. Itulah sebabnya, aku juga memberikan nama Yuki dengan kata Tetsu di depannya menjadi Tetsuyuki." jelas Ryuuji lagi.

"Hm. Baiklah, tidak masalah buatku. Anda boleh datang besok untuk ku ambil sampel DNAmu. Sedangkan Kuroko, nanti aku yang akan mengurusnya juga."

"Tapi sebelumnya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu... lagi?" tanya Ryuuji ragu-ragu.

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya anak itu sakit apa?"

Keita lagi-lagi terdiam. Sungguh, dia sangat tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi. Cukup sudah, terakhir kali ia ditanyai oleh sahabat-sahabat anaknya itu. Cukup sudah, ia melihat kekecewaan yang terpampang di wajah pendengar berita buruk ini. Keita mendesah.

"Sungguh, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini lagi. Tapi, yah baiklah, ini yang terakhir kalinya. Anak itu, menderita Leukemia akut dan benar-benar sudah sangat parah. Awal aku mengetahui hal ini, penyakit yang ia derita sudah parah. Namun, ia baru datang untuk memeriksakan dirinya, saat kondisinya benar-benar sudah, bisa dibilang, sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan lagi. Di tambah lagi, anak itu tidak mau diopname agar mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif karena ia tidak mau teman-temannya tahu akan hal ini dan juga tiga hari setelahnya, ia akan mengikuti sebuah pertandingan basket. Seandainya anda memang benar adalah ayah Kuroko, aku bisa mengaturkan jadwal kalian untuk operasi transplantasi sumsum tulang. Namun, sekarang semuanya sudah sangat terlambat. Saat ini, ia mengalami gejala kelumpuhan otot-otot saraf pada kakinya. Itulah mengapa tadi siang, aku dan anakku membawakannya kursi roda dan tongkat untuk membantunya saat berjalan nanti." jelas Keita lagi pada Ryuuji.

Ryuuji hanya bisa tercengang mendengar cerita Keita. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Kuroko, yang mungkin adalah anak kandungnya itu, ternyata mengalami penderitaan yang begitu berat. Sedangkan Ryuuji sendirii, mungkin tidak akan sanggup menjalani hal tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan ibunya? Apa Yukari tidak ada menemaninya?"

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Tapi katanya, ibunya sudah meninggal tidak lama setelah Kuroko dilahirkan."

_'Ternyata, kau benar-benar pergi, Yukari. Dan aku... Aku tidak berada disampingmu di saat terakhir sebelum kepergianmu.. Maafkan aku.. Betapa bodohnya aku ini. Sekarang, apa anak kita juga akan pergi menemanimu di alam sana, Yukari? Aku sangat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi, Yukari.'_ pikir Ryuuji. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca saat ia menyadari, betapa menyedihkan hidupnya itu.

_'Menyedihkan. Sungguh sakit rasanya.'_

Keita membiarkan Ryuuji larut dalam kesedihanya sendirian. Biar bagaimana pun, ia butuh kesunyian untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau mengganggu Ryuuji.

"A-ah, maafkan aku. Suasananya jadi seperti ini. Ahaha." ucap Ryuuji yang sadar bahwa suasananya jadi aneh sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Itu sama sekali bukan masalah."

"Hum. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Anakku sudah menungguku di rumah. Terima kasih atas waktu yang anda sudah luangkan untuk bertemu denganku, dan juga terima kasih sudah mau membantuku."

"Ya, sama-sama. Itu bukan masalah. Senang membantu anda."

_****Setting Skip****_

"Uh, di sini, bukan?" kata Kagami yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah sakit sambil menggendong ranselnya dan tangan kanannya sedang memegang ponsel.

_'Rrrrrtttt... Rrrrrttttt...'_

"Ugh! Kau dan Alex ada di mana, Tatsuya! Aku sudah dari tadi menunggu di tempat yang kau katakan! Kalian lama sekali!"

"Eitss, ada singa mengamuk. Ahahaha! Jangan marah seperti itu, Taiga. Aku dan Alex baru saja bertemu di taman dekat arena pertandingan kita baru-baru ini. Kami baru akan berangkat ke sana, tapi taxi yang kami tunggu-tunggu belum juga datang. Bersabarlah saja. Jarak dari sini ke sana itu dekat kok. Ja' nee~!"

"O-Oi, Tatsuya!"

_'Tuuut.. Tuuut.. Tuuut..'_

"Argh! Awas kau, Tatsuya!" Teriak Kagami kesal.

Kagami, Tatsuya dan Alex ingin berkumpul untuk berlibur bersama di liburan musim semi ini. Waktu itu, Alex sedang ada keperluan, jadi dia berangkat ke Inggris dan baru pulang hari ini. Toh, mereka juga tidak memiliki jadwal untuk bertanding di sepanjang musim semi ini.

"Ahaha! Tunggu aku, anjing kecil!"

"_Guk! Guk!_"

BRUK!

Anak itu menabrak Kagami yang baru saja melangkahkan kaki di depan pintu masuk area rumah sakit itu.

"Sakitt~!" kata anak itu sambil memegang jidatnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

"A-ah! Ma-maafkan aku, dik. Aku tidak melihatmu. Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" ucap Kagami yang takut kalau anak itu akan melaporkan hal ini pada ayahnya.

Anak itu hanya menggeleng pelan, namun masih menangis kecil.

"A-Aku benar-benar minta maaf, dik. Kumohon, berhentilah menangis." pinta Kagami pada anak itu.

Anak itu mengadah ke atas untuk melihat Kagami yang berdiri di depannya.

_'Mata itu? Ah. Dia mengingatkanku pada Kuroko. Tapi, anak itu ada di mana? Kenapa sampai saat ini dia tidak muncul-muncul juga?'_

"_Guk! Gukkk! _" anjing kecil itu lalu berputar-putar di samping mereka. Anjing kecil itu terus memperhatikan Kagami sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kagami pun ikut memandang anjing kecil itu.

_'Anjing ini? Dia sangat mirip dengan-'_

"Nigou~! Jangan lari-lari lagi! Aku sudah lelah mengejarmu." ucap anak itu, membuat Kagami langsung membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut dengan nama itu.

Nigou lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tersebut. Anak itu juga langsung berdiri dan mengejar Nigou kembali. Kagami, tanpa diaba-aba lagi, juga ikut mengejar Nigou. Sesampainya di taman, Kagami menghentikan langkahnya. Raut wajah terkejut terpampang kini di wajahnya.

"Nigou! Sudah ku bilang jangan membuat Yuki kesusahan mengejarmu!" kata Kuroko pada Nigou lalu mengangkat anjing kecil itu ke atas pangkuannya.

"Ku..roko...?"

* * *

_**(Yo minna~.. kembali lagi bersamaku yang gaje ini.  
XD  
**__**Sekedar info, chapter selanjutnya merupakan chapter terakhir.  
Dan, kuusahakan update besok~..  
Terima kasih sudah mau membaca~)  
**_

_**RnR please?  
**_


	8. Sayonara Minna

_**Previous Chapter ::**_

_"Kenapa…aku…kakiku… tidak bisa digerakkan lagi?"_

_"Ayah! Itu dia orangnya. Kakak berambut biru muda itu adalah Tetsuya-niichan!"_

_'Dia... Dia mirip dengannya. Sangat mirip dengan... Yukari…"_

_"Aku... Aku ingin memastikan... Apakah Kuroko Tetsuya itu... anak kandungku atau bukan lewat tes DNA. Bisa?"_

_"Ku..roko...?"_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Sayonara Minna. Soshite, Hontou ni Arigatou.  
**

* * *

Kagami terkejut, mendapati Kuroko dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sangat berharap bahwa siapa yang dia lihat saat ini, bukanlah temannya, bukan bayangannya, tapi orang lain yang mirip dengannya saja. Namun, apa yang ia harapkan itu bukanlah kenyataan. Anak perempuan itu terus-menerus menyebut nama Kuroko dengan sebutan 'Tetsuya-niichan'. Kagami tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Memperhatikan dengan seksama orang yang berada beberapa meter di depannya itu, yang sedang duduk di kursi roda dengan wajah pucatnya sambil tersenyum lelah pada anak perempuan yang terus-menerus bercerita padanya. Ingin memastikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Kagami, secara perlahan-lahan, mulai menghampiri Kuroko yang masih bercerita dengan anak itu.

Sadar bahwa ada seseorang di belakangnya, sontak, Kuroko berbalik ke belakang dan mendapatkan Kagami berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Aku.. menemukanmu... Kuroko.." Ucap Kagami pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko terkejut. Dengan segera, ia membalikkan kursi rodanya ke arah Kagami agar ia juga bisa memastikan, apa itu benar-benar Kagami atau bukan.

"Ka-Kagami-kun!"

Melihat Kagami yang kini berada di depannya itu, membuat Kuroko terkejut dan gelisah. Kuroko lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kagami dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun, tangan Kagami masih terlalu kuat untuk menahan kursi roda itu agar tidak beranjak sedikit pun.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Kagami-kun." pinta Kuroko dengan lirih. Ia masih tidak ingin menatap wajah Kagami.

"Kenapa, Kuroko?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku akan hal ini?" kata Kagami seakan-akan tidak percaya atas apa yang disembunyikan oleh Kuroko darinya, tidak, dari semuanya. Kuroko masih terdiam. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami, Kuroko?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?! Lihat ke arahku, Kuroko Tetsuya!" lanjut Kagami setengah membentak Kuroko. Kedua tangannya mengangkat wajah Kuroko agar Kuroko bisa menatap kedua iris Kagami itu.

Pucat. Sangat pucat dari sebelumnya. Kuroko terlihat benar-benar letih. Kuroko tidak sanggup untuk menatap Kagami yang sangat marah terhadap apa yang disembunyikan oleh Kuroko darinya, dari mereka semua. Kuroko tetap saja tidak mau bicara.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko. Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Kagami berusaha untuk tidak emosi di depan Kuroko. Apa lagi, yang di depannya saat ini bukanlah Kuroko yang biasanya, melainkan Kuroko yang sedang sakit. Entah itu sakit apa, yang jelas, Kagami sangat ingin tahu akan hal itu saat ini. Namun, Kuroko tetap masih tidak bisa berbicara. Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu, Kagami mendesah.

"Apa kau tahu kalau kami sangat menghawatirkanmu? Apa kau tahu kalau kami sampai-sampai ingin memanggil polisi karena menghilangnya dirimu? Apa kau tahu betapa paniknya kami saat sudah seminggu kau menghilang, tapi tidak ada sama sekali tanda darimu? Apa kau mengerti perasaan gelisah kami saat ini, Kuroko?!" lanjut Kagami seraya berlutut di hadapan Kuroko agar Kuroko tidak terlalu sulit untuk melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun." ucap Kuroko pelan, bahkan terlalu pelan untuk didengar oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf, Yuki-chan. Kau mainlah bersama Nigou. Kakak harus bicara dulu dengannya." pinta Kuroko sambil memberikan Nigou pada Yuki. Melihat keseriusan yang terpampang di wajah Kuroko, mau atau tidak, Yuki pun mengangguk pasrah lalu membawa Nigou pergi untuk bermain kejar-kejaran lagi.

Setelah Yuki pergi, Kagami langsung menyerbu Kuroko dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Apa kau akan menjelaskannya sekarang, Kuroko? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kemana kau waktu malam itu? Kenapa kau tidak kembali-kembali lagi sete-"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku ada di sini, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko memotong pembicaraan Kagami.

"Itu tidak penting! Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Kuroko!"

"..."

"Maafkan... aku, Kagami-kun. Malam itu, aku pergi bersama mereka untuk jalan-jalan."

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini?!"

"Dan kau tahu? Waktu itu juga, aku... hampir saja... menghilang.. untuk selamanya, Kagami-kun."

"Hah?! A... Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?! Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Kagami-kun. Apa kau ingat perdebatan kita di sana? Tentang kau memaksaku untuk memeriksakan diriku ke dokter? Apa kau masih ingat? Sebenarnya, di hari pertama masuk sekolah sehabis liburan musim dingin yang lalu, aku sudah memeriksakan diriku."

"E-eh?! Terus kenapa?! Kau sebenarnya sakit apa?! Jelaskan padaku, Kuroko!"

"..."

"Jawab aku, Kuroko!"

"Hentikan, Kagami-kun! Kumohon, jangan memaksaku seperti itu! Aku... butuh waktu untuk menjelaskannya... Kagami-kun." balas Kuroko pada Kagami. Kuroko yang selalu menatap seseorang dengan wajah datar, kini berganti dengan raut wajah yang penuh kesedihan. Kagami yang meilhat hal itu, langsung merenyitkan dahinya. Ia sangat bingung melihat ekspresi Kuroko itu.

"Terserah kau saja, Kuroko. Tapi aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya padaku!"

Mereka berdua terdiam, larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kagami membiarkan Kuroko mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menceritakan segala sesuatunya pada Kagami. Dan akhirnya, Kuroko buka mulut.

"Kagami-kun. Apa aku benar-benar harus... mengatakannya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kagami-kun... Se-sebenarnya... aku.. dokter bilang.. aku... me-menderita Leukemia.." ucap Kuroko sambil tertunduk dan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya itu.

Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"O-oi! Ja-jangan main-main, Kuroko! Ceh, sejak kapan kau mulai bercanda seperti ini?! Leukemia a-"

"Aku serius, Kagami-kun!" kata Kuroko sambil menatap Kagami dengan wajah datarnya, namun matanya memancarkan keseriusan dan kepahitan yang berarti.

"Ka-kau... tidak bohong?" tanyanya ragu.

Kuroko hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kagami barusan. Kagami langsung tercengang. Memang benar, Kuroko tidak mungkin berbohong di saat seperti ini. Di tambah lagi, Kuroko dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bukan dalam keadaan yang seperti biasanya.

"Kau mengalami hal seperti ini tapi aku tidak tahu? Khahah. Mengerikan... Betapa bodohnya aku ini..."

Kagami lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroko lagi.

"Maaf Kuroko, aku benar-benar tidak pantas untuk disebut-sebut sebagai cahayamu lagi. Seorang cahaya seharusnya tahu akan keadaan bayangannya. Tapi aku? " ucap Kagami sambil tertawa miris.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Ini bukan salahmu, Kagami-kun. Akulah yang sejak awal berniat menyembunyikannya. Seandainya saja, saat itu mereka tidak ada, mungkin hanya aku saja dan dokter yang merawatku yang tahu akan hal ini. Tapi kalau mereka juga tidak ada saat itu, mungkin aku juga sudah tidak ada di sini lagi, Kagami-kun. Aku tidak ingin kau menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini."

"Aku... Karena tidak ingin membuat kau dan yang lainnya khawatir akan penyakitku ini, jadinya aku berniat untuk menyembunyikannya dari kalian semua. Maafkan aku. Sebisa mungkin, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian." lanjut Kuroko dengan wajah yang penuh penyesalan.

Mendengar penjelasan Kuroko, Kagami langsung menyeritkan dahinya dan berniat untuk protes.

"Bodoh! Mana bisa begitu! Kau sama sekali tidak akan menyusahkan kami, Kuroko! Malahan kami yang akan dengan senang hati membantumu!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kagami-kun."

Kagami mendesah.. lagi. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku baju nya itu dan mulai mencari nomor kontak ponselnya yang bertuliskan nama 'Himuro Tatsuya'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami terus saja mengotak-atik ponselnya, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kuroko.

_PIIIP.._

"_Sabarlah dulu, Ta-_"

"Tatsuya! Maaf, aku tidak jadi ikut dengan kalian. Aku punya keperluan penting dan mendadak. Kita akan berlibur bersama lain waktu."

"_Tu-_"

_Tuutt... Tuuttt.. Tuuttt.._

"Kenapa kau membatalkannya, Kagami-kun? Bukankah liburan seperti ini jarang ada?"

"Diamlah, Kuroko. Anggap saja ini hukuman untukku karena terlalu naif dan hukuman untukmu karena tidak mau memberitahukan hal ini padaku dan yang lainnya. Untuk itu, aku akan tinggal menemanimu di sini, sampai kau pulih kembali." ujar Kagami sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya kembali.

"Ta-Tapi.."

_PIIIP.._

"_Ada apa, Bakagami?! Kau mengganggu se-_"

"Tenanglah dulu, pelatih! Aku menemukannya! Aku menemukan Kuroko!"

"_E-EEEEEEHHH?! KAU SERIUSSS?!_"

Kagami menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya itu. Takut kalau nanti ia jadi tuli karena suara Riko dari seberang sana. Kagami lalu menyodorkan ponselnya pada Kuroko, berharap agar Kuroko memperdengarkan suaranya pada Riko supaya Riko percaya bahwa Kagami memang benar-benar menemukan Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Oh ayolah, Kuroko! Jangan membuat pelatih mengamuk!"

Perlahan, akhirnya Kuroko mengambil ponsel tersebut dari Kagami.

"Do-Domo, Riko-san."

"_HEEEEE?! KUROKO-KUN, ITU BENAR-BENAR KAU?!_"

"Hai, ini aku, Riko-san. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"_Kau kemana saja, Kuroko-kun? Geezzzzz! Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?_"

Kuroko terdiam.

"_Kuroko-kun? Kau masih di sana?_"

"H-Hai, Riko-san. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Mendengar hal itu, Kagami, untuk kesekian kalinya, menyeritkan dahinya.

_'Baik-baik apanya?!' _pikir Kagami heran.

Kagami lalu merebut ponselnya dari Kuroko.

"_Kuroko-kun, sekarang kau ada di mana?_"

"Dia sekarang berada di rumah sakit dekat tempat kita bertanding kali lalu di Osaka!" ucap Kagami yang langsung mematikan ponselnya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi yang lainnya, Kuroko?!" tanyanya kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir, Kagami-kun! Kumohon, mengertilah sedikit!"

"Kau yang seharusnya mengerti, Kuroko!" bantah Kagami.

"Ah! Itu mereka, Seijuurou-niisan."

"Hm. Kalian berdua, cukup sampai di situ. Jangan membuat keributan." kata Akashi yang datang bersama dengan Yuki.

Rupanya Yuki memberitahu Akashi tentang kedatangan Kagami.

"Ka-Kau?!"

"Tidak kusangka, kau bisa sampai di sini, Taiga."

"Cih! Rupanya kalian semua juga menyembunyikan keberadaan Kuroko!"

Akashi melangkah dengan santai ke arah Kuroko.

"Jangan salahkan kami, Taiga. Itu semua salahmu yang tidak bisa memperhatikan keadaan teman satu tim mu! Apa aku salah?"

Kagami terdiam. Memang benar, apa yang dikatakan oleh Akashi. Seandainya saja dia menyadari akan keanehan Kuroko saat itu, pasti Kuroko tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Paling tidak tidak separah ini.

"Ayo pergi, Tetsuya. Kau harus makan dan minum obatmu."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk setuju. Dia tidak berani melawan mantan kaptennya itu.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut dengan kalian!"

"Hm?"

Akashi menatap Kagami dengan tatapan sinisnya. Kagami langsung bergidik ngeri melihat kedua mata _heterocrom _milik Akashi.

"Kau baru datang saat ini, tapi kau masih berani untuk mengatakan hal itu, Taiga?"

"Tolonglah, Akashi! Biarkan aku juga menemaninya! Maaf kalau sebelumnya aku tidak menyadari tentang keanehan Kuroko. Maaf kalau baru sekarang tahu akan hal ini. Untuk itu, biarkan aku juga menemani Kuroko sebagai hukumannya! Tidak masalah kalau aku harus tidur di luar, yang terpenting, biarkan aku di sini!"

"Akashi-kun.."

Akashi mendesah.

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya." kata Akashi pada Kuroko, lalu kembali menatap Kagami.

"Hh. Terserah kau saja. Kalau saja Tetsuya tidak memintaku akan hal ini, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu untuk menemaninya. Berterima kasihlah pada Tetsuya, Taiga."

"Ugh."

"Ayo pergi, Tetsuyuki. Dan kau juga, Taiga."

"Yo-Yossha! Tapi tunggu dulu.. Tetsuyuki? Haaahh?"

_****Setting Skip****_

_3 Hari kemudian..._

"Tuan, ini sudah saatnya anda berangkat." kata pelayan setianya pada Ryuuji. Ryuuji sejak tadi gelisah dalam ruang kerjanya. Sejak tadi kerjaannya hanya mondar-mandir saja. Ia benar-benar gelisah akan hasil akhir tes DNAnya itu. Rasa penasaran namun juga kecemasan terus-menerus hinggap di dalam pikirannya.

"Ugh. Baiklah.."

"Nee, paman."

"Ya? Ada apa, nona kecil?" tanya Akio sambil berlutut di depan Yuki agar ia bisa dengan mudah berbicara padanya.

"Ayah kenapa? Aku lihat ayah sedikit aneh hari ini." ujar Yuki sedikit khawatir melihat ayahnya yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"Ahaha. Tidak apa-apa, nona. Tuan hanya sedikit gugup akan sesuatu."

"Hm?"

"Ah ya! Pastikan kau juga mempersiapkan diri, nona. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan seorang kakak."

"Eehh?"

"Yuki! Kau ada di mana na- Ah! Di situ kau rupanya. Ayo kita berangkat." ucap Ryuuji seraya menggendong peri kecilnya itu.

"Dan Akio, pastikan kau menjaga rumah ya. Kami pergi dulu!"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Tuan!"

* * *

"Tetsuya-niichan!"

Teriakan Yuki menggema di seluruh pelosok ruangan itu. Orang-orang yang ada dalam ruangan Kuroko pun sangat terkejut dengan teriakan Yuki. Untung saja, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mengidap serangan jantung. Kalau tidak, mungkin orang itu akan pergi ke alam lain. Mereka langsung berbalik ke arah datangnya suara tersebut.

"Sialan! Siapa itu?! Eh?! Anak kecil ini lagi?!"

Karena bentakan Kagami yang begitu keras, sontak, mata Yuki mulai berkaca-kaca karena takut.

"Ha-Hayatocchi, jangan menangis lagi! Hueee~, Kagamicchi! Jangan kasar seperti itu padanya!" ucap Kise sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan Yuki. Namun Yuki tidak mau mendengarkan Kise. Ia tetap saja menangis.

Mendengar tangisan Yuki semakin menjadi-jadi, Kagami langsung panik. Ini sudah kedua kalinya ia membuat anak itu menangis.

"O-Oi! Ma-maafkan aku! Ku-kumohon, berhentilah menangis."

"Hueeee~! Hayatocchi~~!"

"Kau juga harus diam, Kise!"

"Taiga, aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka menyiksa anak kecil. Apa perlu aku laporkan pada polisi?" tanya Akashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"O-Oi! Jangan sembarangan!"

"Hm? Ada apa? Kenapa di sini ramai sekali?" Kuroko, orang yang dicari-cari oleh Yuki, akhirnya muncul juga. Kuroko sedikit heran melihat keramaian yang ada dalam kamarnya itu. Yuki yang mendengar suara Kuroko, langsung berlari memeluknya.

"Tetsuya-niichan~! Hiks~! Ada monster yang akan memakanku! Hiks~!"

"O-oi! Aku bukan monster!"

"Terima saja, Taiga. Kau memang mirip dengan monster daripada Daiki."

"Haah?! Kenapa aku juga, Akashi!"

"Kalian semua, diamlah. Geezzz.. Kalian terlalu ribut." ujar Momoi yang berada di belakang Kuroko. Sejak tadi, ia menemani Kuroko jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit itu dan juga sekalian cek up.

Kuroko mengelus rambut Yuki dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuki-chan. Dia bukan monster kok. Dia teman kakak, jadi kau tidak perlu takut."

"Hai~! Yuki tidak akan takut lagi!" kata Yuki dengan semangat. Seketika itu juga, air matanya berhenti. Kagami langsung menghela napas lega.

_'Untung saja ada kau, Kuroko! Ugh. Kise, Akashi dan yang lainnya sama sekali tidak membantuku!'_

"Yuki-chan, ada apa kau datang kemari? Ini 'kan sudah malam? Mana ayahmu?"

"Kata ayah, Yuki harus menunggu di sini. Ayah Yuki lagi ada urusan. Tapi ayah bilang, urusannya bukan di luar rumah sakit kok, jadi ayah tidak akan lama."

"Urusan? Urusan apa?"

"Yuki juga tidak tahu. Ayah bilang kalau itu rahasia."

"Hah?"

* * *

"Hayato-san! Hasilnya sudah keluar!" ujar Keita sambil berlari ke arah Ryuuji.

Ia lalu memberikan sebuah amplop yang berisikan hasil tes DNA pada Ryuuji.

.

.

.

_'Nama Pemilik Sampel DNA 1 : Hayato Ryuuji._

_Nama Pemilik Sampel DNA 2 : Kuroko Tetsuya._

_Berdasarkan atas apa yang sudah kami teliti, hasil akhir menunjukkan tingkat keakuratan sebesar 99,98%. Kedua belah pihak memang memiliki hubungan darah...'_

.

.

.

"99,98%?" gumam Ryuuji tidak percaya.

"A-Aku tidak percaya. Ternyata ia benar-benar anakmu, Hayato-san! Selamat!" ucap Keita yang turut bergembira melihat hasil tes tersebut. Ryuuji masih diam terpaku. Masih tidak percaya akan hasil tes yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Setetes air mulai menetes secara perlahan di pipinya itu. Ryuuji mengusap air mata bahagianya itu.

"Di-Dia... benar-benar.. anakku... dan Yukari? Hehe.. Ahahaha.. Yatta!" soraknya gembira. Semua pengunjung rumah sakit yang kebetulan ada di sekitar mereka pun langsung melihat Ryuuji dengan tampang keheranan.

"Ahaha. Maaf, karena terlalu senang, aku jadi seperti ini."

"Hm. Tidak masalah, Hayato-san."

"Panggil saja aku Ryuuji."

"Oh, baiklah. Nah, bagaimana kalau kau segera menemuinya? Aku yakin, dia juga sangat menunggu kehadiran seorang ayah untuk menemani hari-harinya."

Ryuuji mengangguk setuju dan langsung berlari ke kamar tempat Kuroko berada. Keita hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Ryuuji.

'_Mungkin_ _ini_ _adalah_ _hari_ _terbaik_ _bagi_ _mereka_.' pikirnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar Kuroko, Ryuuji mendapatinya sedang bermain-main dengan Yuki, Nigou dan juga teman-teman Kuroko yang lainnya. Yuki terlihat sedang berebutan bantal dengan Kise di atas sofa yang ada dalam kamar tersebut. Karena kesal, Yuki akhirnya melepaskan bantal tersebut dan akhirnya Kise terjatuh ke lantai. Kise merintih kesakitan, sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan, Akashi menoleh ke arah Ryuuji dan langsung memanggil Yuki.

"Tetsuyuki, ayahmu sudah kembali. Sudah saatnya kau pulang."

Yuki lalu memeluk Kuroko dengan erat, takut kalau Akashi nanti memaksanya pergi.

"E-eeh? Tidak mau~. Aku masih mau bermain bersama dengan Tetsuya-niichan dan yang lainnya di sini."

"Ahaha. Kau bisa bermain denganku lain waktu, Yuki-chan." ujar Kuroko yang mulai memutar roda kursi rodanya dengan Yuki yang masih duduk di pangkuan Kuroko sambil terus memeluknya.

"Turunlah. Ayahmu sudah menunggu, Yuki-chan."

Akhirnya Yuki menurut. Ia lalu turun secara perlahan dari pangkuan Kuroko, namun masih saja berdiri di depan Kuroko sambil memegang lengan baju Kuroko. Tiba-tiba, Ryuuji memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Kuroko juga dapat merasakan kalau bajunya sudah mulai basah. Melihat hal itu, Kuroko dan semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu bertanya-tanya dengan heran.

"Eh? A-anda kenapa?"

"Aku menemukanmu, nak... Akhirnya... Ayah menemukanmu..."

Seketika itu juga, Kuroko membelalak kaget. Bukan hanya Kuroko, yang lainnya yang juga ikut mendengar perkataan Ryuuji juga ikutan terkejut. Benar-benar sangat kaget mendengar perkataan Ryuuji barusan.

"A-Apa.. yang barusan... anda.. u-ucapkan? A-Ayah..? A-Apa maksudnya..?" ucap Kuroko dengan sedikit gemetar. Ryuuji melepaskan pelukannya, namun tetap memegang kedua lengan Kuroko. Ia lalu menatap dengan lekat pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

"Ayah menemukanmu, nak. Akhirnya, ayah menemukanmu."

Kuroko menatap Ryuuji dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"Be-benarkah itu?"

"Itu benar, Kuroko. Dia memang ayah kandungmu."

"Apa maksudnya, ayah?" tanya Midorima yang saat ini benar-benar bingung akan kejadian itu.

"Haya, bukan, Ryuuji sudah melakukan tes DNA untuk memastikan, dan hasilnya memang positif kalau Kuroko itu memang benar-benar anaknya. Jadi kau tidak perlu ragu lagi, Kuroko. Dia memang ayahmu."

Kuroko menatap Ryuuji lagi. Kali ini, matanya terasa panas dan ada sesuatu yang melonjak dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia.

_'Permohonan terakhirku menjadi.. kenyataan..'_

Kuroko tersenyum, benar-benar bahagia. Ia langsung memeluk Ryuuji. Secara perlahan, Kuroko mulai menangis terisak dalam pelukan Ryuuji, ia benar-benar melepaskan rasa rindu yang ia pendam selama ini. Benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahwa hal ini menjadi kenyataan. Sesuatu yang sangat ia impikan dari dulu, selain menjadi nomor satu dalam permainan basket. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu, yang menurut mereka hal itu sangat langka, juga mulai terbawa perasaan. Momoi juga sudah mulai terisak melihat Kuroko dan Ryuuji. Momoi sangat bahagia melihat Kuroko bisa bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya itu. Sedangkan Akashi, ia hanya memandang kejadian itu sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan ayah, nak. Selama ini ayah membiarkanmu sendirian. Ayah benar-benar tidak pantas untuk bertemu lagi denganmu, Tetsuya."

"Bu-Bukan.. Ini bukan salah ayah! Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, ayah.." bantah Kuroko di tengah isakan tangisnya.

Setelah lama berpelukan dan saling melepas rindu, akhirnya Kuroko mulai melepaskan pelukannya itu. Ia lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Aku senang, bisa bertemu dengan ayah."

"Aku juga sama, nak."

"Nee~ ayah.. _Hiks.._ Tetsuya-niichan itu kakak Yuki?" ucap Yuki yang ternyata sejak tadi juga ikut menangis.

"Ahaha. Kau benar, nak. Mulai saat ini, dia adalah kakakmu. Jadi jangan nakal padanya ya!" balas Ryuuji sambil mencolek pipi peri kecilnya itu.

Yuki mengangguk.

"Yuki janji, akan baik pada Tetsuya-niichan!"

"Hehe. Yuki-chan memang pintar."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan besok? Hanya untuk merayakannya saja. Kalian mau?" tanya Ryuuji pada yang lainnya. Semuanya langsung mengangguk setuju. Keita juga mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda bahwa ia juga setuju dengan usul Ryuuji.

Malam itu benar-benar malam yang membahagiakan bagi mereka.

_****Setting Skip****_

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya taxi yang mereka tunggu pun tiba. Awalnya mereka semua berniat untuk naik mobilnya Ryuuji saja. Namun, karena kapasitasnya terbatas, yang ikut di mobilnya Ryuuji hanya Kuroko, Momoi, Akashi dan Kagami saja, sedangkan yang lainnya naik taxi. Mereka semua pergi ke taman bermain milik ayah Akashi, tempat di mana mereka merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko baru-baru ini.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, Yuki dan Kise langsung bergandengan tangan dan dengan segera menyerbu berbagai macam permainan yang ada di situ. Mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua blonde itu. Mereka benar-benar sehati.

Mereka semua benar-benar bermain dengan riang. Selain bermain di taman bermain tersebut, mereka juga kejar-kejaran dengan Nigou. Mungkin baru kali ini, Nigou bermain-main di taman bermain selain di taman rumah sakit atau halaman yang ada di SMU Seirin. Dan untung saja petugas taman itu sudah diberitahu oleh Akashi bahwa mereka akan datang, jadi petugas taman bermain tersebut tidak memperbolehkan pengunjung lainnya masuk ke dalam. Toh, yang menyuruh mereka untuk menutup taman bermain seharian 'kan si pemilik taman itu sendiri?

Ryuuji terus memperhatikan Kuroko. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sepertinya Kuroko terlihat... sangat lelah dan letih. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, Kuroko seharusnya tidak lelah, karena ia tidak berjalan sama sekali. Ia hanya duduk diam di atas kursi rodanya dan menunggu agar kursi rodanya itu didorong oleh Ryuuji, itu sama sekali bukan menjadi alasan yang tepat untuk membuatnya jadi terlihat lelah seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak? Kau terlihat capek. Mau istirahat dulu?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menatap Ryuuji.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayah. Kita teruskan saja."

"Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, bilang saja, ya nak?" kata Ryuuki dibalas dengan anggukan pelan Kuroko.

Mereka lalu mulai berjalan lagi.

* * *

Hari sudah sore. Kini, rasa lapar mnenghantui perut mereka, itu karena mereka memang belum makan sejak tadi. Untung saja di taman bermain itu, ada sebuah restoran kecil. Jadi mereka semua bisa makan di situ. Harganya juga tidak terlalu mahal.

Tak lupa juga, perang makanan antara Yuki dan Kise. Di awali dengan Kise, yang secara tidak sengaja, menyemburkan minumannya ke muka Yuki karena mendengar lelucon aneh dari Aomine. Sontak, Yuki pun jadi kesal dan akhirnya menyerang Kise dengan biji semangka. Dari situlah, asal mula peperangan mereka. Sedangkan yang lainnya, hanya menikmati makanannya di tempat yang cukup jauh dengan keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Semuanya, aku mau ke toilet dulu." ucap Kuroko secara tiba-tiba. Hanya saja, baru beberapa senti ia menggerakkan roda dari kursi rodanya itu, mimisan yang sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini berhenti, kini kambuh kembali. Sontak, Kise yang sedang perang-perangan dengan Yuki, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kuroko. Kagami dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya, langsung panik melihat Kuroko. Keita, dengan cekatan, mengambil selembar tissu lalu memberikannya pada Ryuuji. Ryuuji pun mengambilnya dan langsung menghampiri anaknya itu.

"Ini nak! Pakailah ini!" ucap Ryuuji yang langsung meletakkan tissu di hidung Kuroko. Namun sia-sia saja. Tissu yang putih bersih, kini berubah menjadi warna merah darah. Melihat hal itu, Ryuuji dengan segera berlari ke meja makan untuk mengambil tissu.

_BRUKK!_

''KUROKO / TETSU / TETSUYA / KUROCCHIN / KUROKOCCHI / TETSU-KUN!" teriak mereka kompak. Kuroko kini terjatuh di lantai dengan tampang tak berdaya. Ia tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Ryuuji langsung berlari ke arah Kuroko dan berlutut di depan anaknya itu sambil mengangkatnya dengan kedua tanganya itu.

"Nak! Kau bisa dengar aku? Tetsuya! Kumohon, sadarlah!" ucap Ryuuji lirih dan tentu saja panik. Sangat panik. Namun Kuroko sama sekali tidak bergerak. Hanya gerak alunan napasnya yang tidak teratur yang saat ini bisa ia lihat.

"Sial! Ryuuji! Cepat bawa dia ke mobil! Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memanggil ambulans! Kita akan pergi sekarang!"

Ryuuji mengangguk setuju dan langsung menggendong Kuroko lalu membawanya ke dalam mobil. Tak lupa juga, ia menyuruh Yuki untuk segera ikut bersamanya. Sedangkan yang lainnya mengikuti mereka dengan menggunakan Taxi.

* * *

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Kuroko dengan segera dilarikan ke ruang UGD bersama dengan Keita. Ryuuji dan yang lainnya benar-benar takut akan hal ini. Mereka sangat berharap kalau hari seperti hari ini, tidak akan pernah datang lagi selain di malam hari ulang tahun Kuroko yang lalu. Meskipun di sana ada Ryuuji, mereka tetap tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Yang mereka bisa lakukan saat ini hanyalah duduk, menunggu dan berharap akan keselamatan Kuroko.

Sedangkan Keita, ia langsung memakai baju khusus untuk menjaga kesterilan ruangan itu. Keita bersama dengan perawat yang lainnya sangat sibuk mengurus Kuroko di dalam ruang UGD tersebut. Ia terlihat sedikit cemas karena detak jantung Kuroko, semakin lama semakin melemah. Tekanan darahnya juga semakin menurun. Semuanya di bawah rata-rata.

'_Kumohon… jangan sekarang… Jangan dulu… Kumohon Kuroko… bertahanlah!'_

"CEPAT! AMBIL ALAT PACU JANTUNGNYA! DAN, MANA CAIRAN OBAT YANG KU MINTA AGAR DIMASUKKAN DALAM INFUSNYA?!"

"Ini, dok! Cairan obat itu sudah aku masukkan dalamnya. Tinggal dipasangkan saja pada pasien."

"Bagus. Cepat pasangkan itu padanya. Aku yang akan memasangkan alat pacu jantung itu."

Para perawat itu langsung menghampiri Kuroko, lalu mengurus cairan infus tersebut. Mereka tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan urat nadi Kuroko, jadi pemasangan infusnya tidak memakan waktu yang lama seperti yang biasa terjadi pada pasien lainnya.

Keita mulai memasangkan alat pacu jantung tersebut pada Kuroko. Namun, entah kenapa alat itu seperti sama sekali tidak berfungsi kalau yang menggunakan alat itu adalah Kuroko. Tetap saja, keadaan detak jantung Kuroko semakin melemah. Melihat tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali bahkan tetap mengalami penurunan, Keita merdecak kesal. Ia lalu ingin mengambil alat pacu jantung lainnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja, tangan Kuroko memegang ujung baju hijaunya. Keita langsung berbalik ke arah Kuroko. Ia mendapati Kuroko sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan pasrah dan senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya itu. Walaupun masker Oksigen menutupi daerah bibir dan hidungnya, Keita dapat melihat senyuman lembut Kuroko. Dan hal itu membuat Keita tercengang.

"Sabarlah dulu, nak. Aku akan menga—"

"Ti… dak… perlu… pa.. man… A… ku i… ngin… ber… te… mu… de… ngan… a… yah.."

"Tapi ka—"

"Aku… mo… hon…"

Mendengar hal hal itu, Keita tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Keita lalu melihat ke arah elektrokardiogram tersebut dan mendapati kalau detak jantung Kuroko benar-benar sudah sangat rendah, 37 kali per menit. Sedangkan untuk ukuran normal, seharusnya berkisar antara 60 ke atas. Keita tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, ia lalu menatap seluruh perawat yang ada di ruangan itu. Mereka semua menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing dan saling memandang dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar sedih. Keita lalu berjalan keluar untuk memanggil Ryuuji.

Lampu merah di atas pintu masuk ruang UGD tersebut dimatikan. Ryuuji yang melihat Keita yang sedang berdiri tepat di tengah pintu masuk UGD tersebut, langsung berlari menghampiri Keita.

"Dia… dia ingin bertemu denganmu, Ryuuji."

Raut wajah mereka yang tadinya sedikit cemas, kini berganti dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ryuuji dan yang lainnya langsung berlari masuk ke dalam ruang UGD tersebut. Tidak lagi memikirkan tentang peraturan yang ada dalam ruang UGD itu lagi. Ryuuji mendapati Kuroko yang sudah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung menggenggam erat tangan kanan Kuroko. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya diam membeku.

"Ayah… ayah di sini, nak… "

Mendengar suara ayahnya, Kuroko secara perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya. Ia lalu memandang ke arah ayahnya itu.

"A… yah…"

"Ada apa, nak? Apa yang kau… inginkan..? Katakanlah.. Ayah… tidak akan marah padamu.."

Kuroko tertawa pelan karena mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu. Ia lalu menatap ayahnya lagi.

"Ayah… syu… kurlah a… ku… bisa… ber… temu… de… ngan… a… yah…"

"Ayah juga sama, nak." Ucap Keita, mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya. Yang lainnya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, hanya bisa menangis melihat Kuroko yang seperti itu. Bahkan Akashi dan Midorima, yang selama ini kita tahu bahwa tidak akan pernah terbawa emosi dan melepas topengnya itu, kini mulai meneteskan air mata. Walau mungkin mereka berdua tidak sampai terisak seperti yang lainnya. Mereka hanya menangis dengan tenang.

"A… yah… li… hat… Di… sa.. na… a.. da.. ibu… Ibu can… tik… se… ka… li.." ujar Kuroko dengan pelan seraya tangan kirinya menunjuk ke arah atas ruang UGD tersebut. Mendengarnya, Ryuuji langsung tersenyum kecut. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, tapi Kuroko malah melihat ibunya. Kuroko lalu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya lagi.

"Se… semua.. nya… Te… terima… kasih… ka… lian… sudah… ma… u… menema.. niku…"

Semua teman-temannya langsung mengangguk pelan di tengah isakan tangis mereka.

"Ku mohon… jangan seperti… itu… Kalian.. tidak bo… leh ber.. se… dih.. seper.. ti.. itu.. Dan, Kaga… mi-kun. To.. long… jaga Nigou… ya..? Juga, sampaikan… salamku un.. tuk teman.. teman lainnya…"

"Kalian.. mungkin… ti.. tidak bertemu.. de.. nganku.. lagi.. Ta-tapi.. ingatlah.. bahwa.. aku a.. kan se.. lalu.. bersama de.. ngan kali.. an.."

"Diamlah, Kuroko. Bodoh! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau.. ugh!" bantah Kagami yang mendengar perkataan Kuroko itu. Kagami tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya itu. Kuroko hanya tertawa pelan mendengar bantahan Kagami. Ia lalu menoleh kembali pada Ryuuji.

"A… yah… Aku… ha… rus pergi… Ibu su.. dah… menung.. guku.. dalam ke.. reta itu.. bo… leh..?"

Seketika itu juga, tangis Ryuuji pecah. Ia langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari pemuda bersurai aquamarine itu."

"A… ku… sa… yang… a.. yah…. " katanya sambil mulai menutup kedua matanya secara perlahan.

_-TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IITTTTTTTTTT-_

Kini, wajah Kuroko terlihat begitu tenang. Tidak selelah tadi. Suara tangisan pun, mulai memenuhi ruangan itu. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Kuroko akan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Padahal, baru saja ia bertemu dengan orang tua kandungnya. Tapi yang namanya takdir, itu sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

_****Setting Skip****_

Hujan di tengah musim semi mulai turun membasahi daerah tersebut. Seakan-akan ikut menangisi kepergian pemuda bersurai biru muda itu. Kini, mereka semua berkumpul bersama di depan makam yang pada batu nisannya bertulikan nama "Kuroko Tetsuya". Kini Kuroko benar-benar pergi dan menghilang dari sisi mereka.

"Yoshh, semuanya! Jangan bersedih seperti itu lagi! Kalian semua ingat, bukan? Permintaan Tetsu waktu itu. Kita harus tetap semangat! Itu yang dia inginkan!" teriak Aomine membuyarkan lamunan mereka saat itu.

"Entah kenapa, tapi kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Daiki. Tapi seharusnya, aku yang berkata seperti itu. Dan bukan kau." Ujar Akashi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sudahlah, Akashi-teme! Mau dia atau kau, itu sama saja!"

"Oh. Rupanya ada yang berani melawanku, ya? Kau benar-benar berani, Taiga?"

"Kagamicchi! Kau memilih kalimat yang salah! Bakagamicchi!"

"Diamlah, Kise! Sudah kubilang, jangan menambahkan –cchi di belakang namaku! Dan kau, Akashi!... Ti-Tidak apa. Lupakan saja." Ujar Kagami yang membatalkan kalimat selanjutnya karena melihat aura-aura aneh yang ada di _background_ Akashi itu.

"Kau mau pilih warna apa, Akacchin. Kebetulan aku bawa peralatanku ini hari." Kata Murasakibara dengan santainya.

"O-Oi!"

"Kalian semua berisik, _nanodayo_!"

"_Guk!_"

"O-Oi! Kau juga, Nigou?!"

"Dia memang selalu berpihak padaku, Taiga."

"Diamlah! E-eh."

"Kagami-kun! Kau salah lagi!"

"Atsushi! Kemarikan semua guntingmu!"

"HWWOOOO! SIALAN KAU, MURASAKIBARA!"

Itulah yang terjadi sampai saat mereka tiba di stasiun kereta. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar tempat itu langsung bergidik ngeri, melihat atraksi Akashi dan Kagami itu. Namun, sebagian anak kecil, malah tertawa melihat adegan kedua pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Kini, mereka hanya bisa menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti biasanya. Anggota Tim Seirin yang mendengar berita tersebut, hanya bisa menangis dan larut dalam kesedihan. Di sekolahnya, teman-teman dan murid lainnya juga turut berduka atas kepergian salah satu pemain basket andalan mereka. Tapi untunglah, semuanya tidak berlangsung lama. Tim Basket Seirin, kini sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan di awal musim panas nanti. Dan berharap serta berjuang agar bisa meraih juara 1 lagi, walaupun Kuroko sudah tidak bersama dengan mereka lagi.

* * *

_"Nee, minna. Kalau kita tidak berjumpa lagi, akankah kalian masih menganggapku sebagai teman kalian?"_

"_Tentu saja, bodoh! Untuk selamanya, kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat. "_

_"Terima kasih, semuanya."_

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

_**(Mueheheh.. Akhirnya selesai! *Banzaii!*  
**_

_**Dan untuk Tetsucchin, Otanjoubi Omedetou, 31 Januari 2013.  
**_

_**Maafkan emakmu yang membunuhmu di hari bahagiamu ini, Tetsucchin T_T  
**_

_***Jadi ikut gemetaran, ngetik Fic ini.. ==''  
**_

_**Anyway *ce'ilah*, terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai akhir Fic aneh ku ini.. :D  
**_

_***benar-benar terharu melihat ripiu kaliaan*  
**_

_**Kita akan berjumpa kembali di lain waktu..  
**_

_**Ja' Nee~)  
**_

_**RnR please?  
**_


End file.
